And here we remain as the beacon of hope
by Scififan33
Summary: re-imaginging of the marvel movie universe. Frigga may not be Loki's Mother by birth, but she will not allow her magical son to be pushed into the shadows. she will ensure he has the skills and mindset to survive anything, even his Brother's occasional idiocy. Even if she has to go around Odin's back. And maybe one day her son will be seen by others as the good man she knows he is
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I own nothing that Marvel does._

 _Expect very slow updates now class has started._

 **Chapter 1**

"My Lady it is over! The AllFather has defeated the jötnar." Valencia called out as she pushed the doors open.

Frigga felt something inside relax at the excited voice of her handmaiden as the younger woman rushed into her chambers, skirts held up to allow her to run without tripping. And now she could hear the triumphant shouts beginning in the streets outside the palace. After so long their men would soon be home. How many would never return home or come back in grave need of aide? She stood from her spinning wheel and went to the window to see the people celebrating as word spread. Keen eyes saw the Observatory light up with the activation of the Bifrost for the first time in over a year. "Come, there is much to do to welcome our men home." Frigga was soon dressed in a fine gown of green and gold, her hair expertly braided, and then she swept from her chambers, walking swiftly for the Throne Room to welcome her husband home.

For now, Thor was left with his nurse aide, too young to understand what was happening. Odin had been gone so long she feared Thor would not know his own Father anyway and did not want to risk a temper tantrum before the court. Their son had come as a shock, the Aesir did not have many children thanks to their long lives, finding herself pregnant after only half a century of marriage had been a surprise. She hadn't felt at all ready but the first time he had held her golden son in her arms she had loved him. He may have her hair colouring, but he was definitely his Father's son in every other way. All of Asgard had rejoiced in knowing the Throne was secure and she had become loved for bearing the Royal Heir and so quickly.

Until the war had taken Odin away she had been viewed very much as an outsider, she was the price of peace between Asgard and Vanaheim where her eldest brother ruled, but with Odin's absence, plus Thor's birth, the people had warmed to her, coming to see her as a fair arbitrator when they brought her disagreements to work out. She did not rule as even Regent, Asgard was far too male dominated for that, but the man left in charge had no time for the little problems, so she listened and helped. Frigga and her siblings, male and female, had all been raised to rule, they had no restriction on who could take the Throne and she put those lessons to good use among the people. She did wonder how Odin's daughter, Hela, would have been received had she not been so lost to violence and the need for battle and had remained Odin's heir. Many chose to forget how Odin's reign had begun, Frigga was careful to always remember the kind of King he was capable of being. She did not love Odin, that may come in more time, but she was determined to be the best Queen she could be.

Frigga was surprised to see Odin coming towards her, rather than going straight to the Throne room from the Observatory. His armour had seen a basic cleaning at some point, but she was shocked to see a rough patch over one of his eyes. He seemed to have aged centuries since last she had seen him. He was cradling a hand to his chest as if… carrying something? "Husband?"

Odin smiled at the sight of his Queen as she walked quickly towards him. He had missed the comforts of home, his wife and son the most. "Wife," he returned the greeting and leant in to kiss her cheek once she was close enough. He felt her fingers brush over the skin near his eye and sighed as the pain faded as her Seidr did its work to ease his pain and help heal the wound.

"The war is truly over?"

"Yes, the jötnar are defeated, the Casket taken to the Treasury." He shifted the bundle and she looked down, warm brown eyes widening.

"'Odin?"

"An orphan in need of a home," he told her, he would not speak of the child's true ancestry.

Frigga lifted the babe into her own arms and peered down at the dark hair and fair skin, such uncommon colouring for an Aesir. "The poor boy, has he any other family?"

"None, I had thought your handmaiden might wish to take him in?" He knew the poor girl would soon receive the tragic news of her Husband's death and a child to raise could be a help to her grief.

Frigga smiled as startling green eyes opened and was shocked to feel magic within the child. Thor had no more magic than most Aesir but this boy… "Why can we not keep him? It would good for Thor to have a sibling close in age," she offered.

Odin hesitated, the idea did have merit. This boy could make a good companion for their son and no one would expect the second born to take the Throne. Trained correctly perhaps he could be Thor's General one day. Even better, perhaps they would one day have a King of Jötunheim who favoured Asgard. "Very well, what would you name him?"

Frigga gently stroked a cheek and then looked up at husband, "Loki."

"See him to the nursery then, our people await."

Frigga carried Loki off to meet his older brother with a smile. The people would rejoice at having another Prince and it would be an easy lie, all knew she was a Sorceress and very capable of hiding the signs of pregnancy. Thankfully Odin had returned briefly to Asgard when the Jotun had been pushed from Midgard before he had launched the attack on Jötunheim, the timing was workable. With the war, allowing others to know she was with child would have been dangerous and made her more of a target. The only people who may suspect would be those who had been with Odin when he found the child and after when he had been carrying him. Her women would never say anything.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Frigga stormed through the Palace, scattering servants and courtiers alike in her wake. After three hundred years of peace and being the type of Queen Asgard expected, many had forgotten she was a powerful Sorceress and trained to fight, they were being reminded now as she flung open the doors to her husbands' study with a save of her hand, taking Odin by surprise.

"Leave us," he commanded, and the room swiftly emptied. "What has happened Frigga?" He had seen her this mad only once before, when there had been an attempted kidnapping only hours after Thor's birth, by the time he and the guards had arrived they had not been needed.

"They dared harm a Prince of Asgard!" She answered, and Odin rose to his feet in alarm.

"Who? Please, calm yourself and explain."

"Loki lays within the Healing Rooms under Eir's care. If Heimdall had not summoned us…" she shook her head.

Odin relaxed some, Loki…not Thor. His heir had not been harmed. "What has happened to anger you so?"

"A group of older boys thought it would be entertaining to lock Loki in the forge, we found him unconscious from the heat. Loki has never handled the heat well and they knew that. They nearly killed him!"

"It was just some boyish fun, I am sure they meant no real harm. Loki will recover."

"This time, had we been only minutes later we would be mourning our son. The boys responsible are the sons of some of your personal guard and their taunts were very pointed. I have never asked of Loki's heritage, but I have had my suspicions and it appears others do as well. Who were his parents?" she demanded, she did not care if her son was Asgardian or not, but others would. Since the end of the war Jotun's had become the monsters of childhood nightmares. It wasn't right but there was little she could do to stop it, if her suspicions were correct then such attitudes could only hurt her son.

Odin hesitated but he had not seen Frigga this enraged since early in the war against Jötunheim, a band of Jotuns had managed to invade the Palace near the Royal quarters, they had come across Frigga and her ladies. A swift fight later and no Jotun was left alive with only one of the women injured. "I found him within the Temple on Jötunheim, abandoned and far too small for a giant's offspring. He would not have survived if I did not take him."

"Then I know what I am looking for in order to help him handle the heat better, it would have been helpful to know this from the start," she left to tend to her son, finding a worried Thor hovering at his brothers' side.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"Once mankind accepted a simple truth; that they were not alone in this universe. Some worlds man believed home to their Gods. Others they knew to fear. From around the cold and darkness came the Frost Giants. Threatening to plunge the mortal world into a new ice age," Odin spoke as they walked through the treasure vault towards the far end. "But humanity would not face this threat alone. Our armies drove the Frost Giants back into the heart of their own world. The cost was great. In the end, their king fell. And the source of their power was taken from them. With the last great war ended, we withdrew from the other worlds and returned home at the realm eternal, Asgard. And here we remain as the beacon of hope. Shining out across the stars. And though we have fallen into man's myths and legends, it was Asgard and it's warriors that brought peace to the universe." He smiled as they stared at the Casket in awe. "But the day will come when one of you will have to defend that peace."

"Do the Frost Giants still live?" Loki asked innocently.

"When I'm king, I'll hunt the monsters down and slay them all! Just as you did, father," Thor grinned, excited by the idea as he looked up at his Father who smiled indulgently.

"A wise king, never seeks out war. But...he must always be ready for it," he warned as he walked away. Thor and Loki grinned at each other before running to catch up with him.

"I'm ready, father." Thor bounced in excitement.

"So am I!"

"Only one of you can ascend to the throne. But both of you were born to be kings!" they left the treasury and he sent the boys off to their lessons. There was still the possibility of putting Loki on the Throne of Jötunheim, he was Laufey's child and therefore had the birthright.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Loki sat on the windowsill, looking down at the training yards briefly before going back to his book. It was easy to pretend he did not mind the growing distance between him and Thor as his brother ran off on adventures with the 'Lady Sif and the Warriors Three'. No matter how hard he tried he could not fit the mould of typical Asgardian Prince or Warrior. He was too skinny, too dark haired…but he tried. He missed when they were younger and inseparable, but it seemed ever since their Father had spoken of them both being born to be King that they had been pushed apart. And how was that possible? Thor was the elder and therefore the heir, Loki had been born as second Prince, how could Father say he was born to be a King? Thor seemed to take it to mean that if he did not measure up then Loki would be named the next King.

Loki didn't want the Throne though, why would he want to rule a people who looked down on him? So what, if he preferred books over swords? He just never let anyone see exactly what books he generally read…magic was not highly favoured in Asgard, unlike several other realms. It was his secret, one he kept even from Thor and Mother.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Frigga watched from the shadows as her sons practised with their Father, saddened by what she was seeing. When they were done Thor scampered off with Odin following while Loki collapsed on the grass. Thanks to her magic he no longer had a problem with the heat, but she could do nothing to make him like Thor. She moved from the hidden alcove and joined Loki on the grass, gathering her skirts so that she could kneel beside him. "Do not fret my son," she soothed, and Loki started slightly. "If everyone was the same the universe would be a very boring place to live. You are Loki, not Thor or Odin or even Frigga. You will have your own gifts."

Loki shifted uncomfortably at her words, did she know? "I just want Father to be happy with me."

"Your Father loves you Loki, he is not always good at expressing such things," she ran her fingers through his hair. "Come, if the sword does not suite you there are other weapons available, despite what the weapons masters may insist," she stood and held out her hand which Loki took, following her to her chambers. Once there she showed him her own weapons, a light weight sword and many daggers, even throwing knives, and she smiled as his eyes widened in awe. "Choose a weapon my son and we shall begin." Frigga watched him and smiled as he choose two long daggers, he was built for speed, a shield would weight him down so he had the spare hand for another blade. Soon it would be time to teach him the ways of magic as well but for now that could wait.

 _TBC…_


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: Not mine._

 _Glad you all liked ch1._

 **Chapter 2**

Frigga smiled as they moved together, blades flashing as they dodged and struck. "Good, very good," she praised as Loki's blade slipped under her guard and her son smiled shyly at the praise. After a year Loki had become adapted to fighting with lighter, more versatile weapons. The training helped with gangly limbs as Loki began to shoot up in height. Thankfully, while Thor was bulkier, it seemed they would both reach Aesir height and it would not be another area of difference for Loki. He still struggled in the standard classes with his age mates because they made him use the heavy blade and occasionally a shield. Loki was built for speed, not brute strength. Odin had been right, he was far too small for a Jotun's child, he never would have survived that harsh world where everyone was so much taller than him.

Loki was happy at the praise, it was only in his weapon work with Mother that he received it. The Weapons master never praised his skills on the practice fields. But he forced himself to remain focused, not wanting to disappoint her right after receiving praise. He went to dodge a blow and realised he wouldn't make it in time only to find the blade stopped by a green shimmer and he froze. Magic was acceptable in a Healer or fused into weapons, shielding the Palace…. but in a Prince?

Frigga stopped in surprise and then she smiled, "well done."

Loki blinked, unsure he had heard right. "Mother?"

"I had not thought you would be able to use magic for another year or two."

That completely shocked him. "You knew I can…"

"I sensed the magic within you the first time I held you my son," she gently stroked his cheek. "I have been looking forward to teaching you."

"Oh."

"How long have you known of your gift?"

"I was reading a book in the library and I set it on fire," he admitted, and she laughed.

"A common incident, I assure you," she went into her personal library and plucked out a few books. "You should read these. Once you have finished them our lessons shall begin."

"Thank you, Mother," Loki kissed her cheek, took the books and left.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Loki grinned as he saw Thor approaching, on his own for a change. He closed his eyes and concentrated, shaping the magic how he wanted it to go. He heard Thor yelp and covered his mouth with his hand to keep from laughing out loud. His brother had just been given his first set of true ceremonial armour and he was very proud of it and the flowing red cape…that was now bright pink. He winced as their Mother walked down the hall and she paused when she noticed Thor's changed wardrobe.

"I do not believe that colour suites you my son, perhaps you should be more careful washing your cloak."

"But it was not…. Mother it changed while I was wearing it!"

"Did it really? Well I think you should go change," she shooed him off and then looked over at Loki's hiding place and smiled before walking away and Loki left, happy with his magical prank and the fact he'd gotten away with it.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"Come brother, it will be fun!"

"Bilgesnipe are not fun Thor," Loki argued for what felt like the millionth time as they walked through the Palace gardens and into the woods beyond. They were both dressed in hunting leather with minimal armour. As the Princes of Asgard they were not allowed out of the Family Wing of the Palace without some form of armour to protect them. It was the first time Loki had seen Thor out of his ceremonial armour since he had received it. Loki enjoyed teasing him over the feathers on his helmet, but he did worry a little over what form his own helm would be given, what animal would be his. Thor's armour was very similar in design to their Father's even down to the red capes, that was to be expected of the eldest son and heir. Loki hoped his own would be similar too and if not red then green or blue as they were the colours Mother favoured.

"Surely you do not think one of the beasts can best the two of us?"

Loki held in a sigh, sometimes it felt like he was the elder brother. "There is a reason Bilgesnipe are not regularly hunted. It takes a full hunting team of adults to take one down. This is madness brother."

Thor laughed and clapped his shoulder. "Nonsense, all will be well, and we shall return victorious!"

Loki shook his head but did not even consider allowing Thor to go alone. They were brothers, he would never abandon Thor. They walked deeper into the woods, senses straining for any sign of their quarry. They would not be hard to find, they were rather loud after all. They were repulsive, huge, scaly and had very big antlers, trampling everything in their path. Loki just hoped they did not get trampled, if they were lucky they would not find the herd or would find one on its own. Of course, Thor had refused to bring traditional hunting weapons, sticking with the sword and shield used in battle training. Sometimes his brother's stubbornness really frustrated him. But a part of him was thrilled because they were alone, no Sif and the Warriors Three to take Thor's attention. If only they were doing something a little less likely to get them killed.

Three hours later they came across the only herd in Asgard and crouched to watch them. Loki scanned the gathered animals closely, seeking one that was injured or old, the easier prey. A young one would be weak too, but it would have an angry mother to protect it as well.

"That one," Thor pointed and Loki mentally groaned, a bull.

"Thor…" he got no further as his brother launched the attack, leaving him no other option but to follow. The herd scattered, bellowing as they began to stampede, and Loki threw his magic forward, crafting an illusion, trying to turn the herd away from them and deeper into the woods. It worked but left him winded, he had never tried something that big before. In the meantime, Thor had engaged the bull, laughing as he lunged in with his sword, the beast towering over him. Loki drew his blade and dashed in on the side, keeping it from rearing up and crushing Thor.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Frigga frowned as she finally found her son, stumbling back onto the Palace grounds, dressed for a hunt and covered in mud and… was that blood? "Where have you been?" She asks and then sees the carcass behind them, a bull Bilgesnipe and she paled. "What were you thinking?" She demanded, and Thor gaped a little, obviously not expecting her anger.

"We are well Mother, the blood is not our…mostly," Loki stepped in, he would not lie to her, never to Mother, but he could make things seem not so bad. "We were merely exploring the woods, thinking of perhaps hunting a little when we ran into the Bilgesnipe herd."

"Without any of the guard?" Frigga shook her head. "To the Healing Halls with both of you."

"Yes Mother." They both answered immediately, knowing better than to disobey.

Frigga watched them go and then called on the staff to deal with the carcass. Boys would be boys, but she knew whose idea the trip had been. Thor was too eager for battle and as he was too young for war, not to mention they were not at war at the moment, he turned that to sports such as hunting, dragging Loki with him. Thor was too much his Father's son, no matter how she tried to show him other ways. At least Thor was centuries away from being old enough to even hold the Throne during the Odinsleep, she would be Regent during the next sleep which was a big step. She would Rule, if only in her husband's name, with absolute authority.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Frigga smiled from her place at Odin's side as Loki stood before the Throne, dressed in a simple black tunic and leggings. Thor stood down another step in full ceremonial armour and for the first time Loki would join his brother. Odin thumped Gungnir against the floor, summoning the magic of the Throne to bestow Loki's armour upon him. Power swirled around Loki, cloaking him in black, gold and green. Loki's armour was gold, like Odin's but held little similarity other than that. A green cloak flowed from his shoulder while curved golden horns rose from his helm. Cheers went up at the sight of the youngest Prince clothed in true Asgardian armour and Loki smiled, bowing to Odin who nodded. Frigga smiled joyfully at her youngest as Loki stepped up with his brother, Thor slapping him on the back, a huge grin in place.

Two gangly youths now stood tall and proud as the Princes of Asgard and Frigga could only hope it would always be so. Things had been tense between her and Odin for over a year now. She argued Loki was old enough to know the truth, but Odin refused to listen. Did he think to wait until he was an adult? Until Thor took the Throne? When Loki took a wife he would have to know, any child borne of the union would have a very good chance of taking after its Father and she feared the results of Loki learning in such a way. Odin had forbidden her from telling Loki…but she wasn't one of the most skilled Sorceresses in the Nine Realms for no reason, she would find a way and to soften the blow.

 _TBC…._


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: Still not mine.  
_ _For those interested who missed it, the rewrite of Death Comes to Town has begun, it is called Death Comes to Smallville._

 **Chapter 3**

Loki smirked as Fandral hit the sand of the practice ring, the slightly older male staring at him in shock before Fandral smiled and rose to his feet.

He walked over and clapped Loki on the shoulder. "Well done my Prince, you are much improved."

Of all Thor's friends, Fandral was the most open and honest towards him. He was thankful when he was paired with him and not Sif or his brother. "You are always improving too Fandral."

"Looking forward to the wedding?" Fandral asked as they went to drink some water between bouts.

"It feels strange, it is easy to forget that Volstagg is considerably older than us." Loki sat down, resting when he could.

"True. But he truly loves Hildegund and she him."

"Agreed," he had almost walked in on how much they loved each other a few months before which may be why they were marring so swiftly.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Loki stood beside Thor, in full ceremonial armour, with Fandral, Hogun and Sif around them. A nervous Volstagg stood before Frigga who was smiling softly at the sight of Hildegund walking towards Volstagg, dressed in a simple white gown. Her silver bridal crown was decorated with garnets and rubies, shining in her long blond hair. Frigga spoke on marriage before Volstagg offered his family sword to Hildegund and she accepted before offering him a family blade as well. Once the ceremony was down they settled in to feast, laughing as the newlyweds drank their first cup of bridal-ale and the party really began.

In the end it turned out Loki had been right because six months after the wedding Hildegund gave birth to a son.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"Today we shall discuss the magic of blood and family," Frigga announced. She had yet to find a way around Odin's decree but in this way, she could truly claim Loki as her son. "It is vitally important you never allow someone to have your blood. Many things can be done with it to harm you or even control you, understand?"

Loki nodded, he did not like the sound of that at all. He watched as his Mother placed a small bowl on the table and an athamé. "Is blood magic dangerous?"

"If one is careful of who has access to their own blood, then no more than any other kind of magic. The easiest blood magic dealing with family is that of adoption." She gently pricked a finger on the blade and allowed the blood to drip into the bowl before passing the blade to Loki who copied her, watching her closely, memorising the words she spoke. She smiled as the bowl flashed and the blood vanished. "that is how you perform an adoption where one is the parent and the other is the child. If we can convince your brother to help I shall show you how to claim a sibling." Frigga was ecstatic, Loki was no truly her so by blood and magic and none could undo it.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Loki leant back, book in his lap as he enjoyed the quiet of the library, well in view of several others. He needed a solid alibi after all. Loki had come to really enjoy pranking the Palace inhabitants, there was never anything dangerous or malicious in what he did, it was all in good fun. He had less time for reading these days, and not just because of time spent on pranks. He still had his lessons with Mother which had branched into many areas, training under the watchful eye of the weapons masters, lessons with various members of the government to ensure he was well versed in statecraft and diplomacy which Thor technically was meant to attend as well although his brother often skipped them. Instead Thor spent that time with their Father, Loki assumed he was being taught to be King during that time. Loki learnt in case he married a female heir to one of the other realms Throne, that would then make him a King as well. Thor had once spoken of them ruling together but they had not spoken of such things since they were young children.

Loki had gained the title Trickster and he liked it. It may not be the normal, battle orientated title but it suited him and was useful in being underestimated when it came to a fight. He didn't like fighting but he would protect his brother and his companions to the death, if he used magic and tricks to do so then that was fine with him.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Loki frowned as he saw a group of young men harassing Sif, they were not overly close, but he knew she cared deeply for Thor and Mother had admitted she saw Sif taking her place as Queen one day. As far as Loki was concerned a warrior was the last thing Asgard needed as Queen, Thor would need a diplomat like Mother at his side to soften his idiocy and pride. He squared his shoulders and stalked towards them, knowing when he had been spotted as they stiffened and moved back, he may not like fighting but these were among the many trainees he had taught a lesson to over the years when they had mistaken him for an easy target. "Is there a problem here?"

"No, Your Highness." Apologies came quick and the group dispersed, leaving Loki and Sif.

"Does Thor know they have been troubling you?" he doubted it since they still breathed. Thor was very protective.

"You had no business interfering!" She snapped, turning on him, long blond hair flaring out behind her as she moved. "I had everything under control… _argr_ ," she hissed in anger and he froze in shock.

She hadn't…had she? His hands balled into fists even as he paled in rage, magic snapping at his control.

Sif froze as the word left her lips, staring with wide eyes at her Prince before she turned and fled. They weren't of age, he had no legal right to harm her for that. She was a woman anyway, she could not be called to face him in hólmganga.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Loki sat at his desk, fighting to control his rage. He had tried to help her, and she called him that! He snarled in rage, getting up to pace. Neither of them was consider an adult yet, he could not demand hólmganga and even if he could, he would face her Father, not Sif herself. She was protected by her sex. He would not like his odds against the older warrior, the use of magic was strictly prohibited for such duels which would leave him at serious disadvantage. He could not go to Mother for this, that would just make the insult worse. He had never thought Sif hated him that much, though they were not really friends he had thought they respected each other's skills. Apparently, he was very wrong. She thought he was a coward at best; emasculated, unmanned, womanish at worse, unless she had simply had the control to keep from calling him _sansorðinn,_ not of age or not he would have had the legal right to kill her on the spot for that one, in fact he would have been expected to kill her for it.

He would have to get his vengeance somehow, his honour demanded it.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Loki easily slipped through the window and stared at Sif sleeping peacefully in her bed. A little bit of magic ensured she would remain asleep as he worked, golden locks falling silently to the floor until her head was shorn short. For a woman, her hair was very important, it didn't quite measure up to the insult she had given but he would accept this as payment should she accept it.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"Good morning brother," Loki smiled at Thor and was shocked when he was grabbed and slammed into the wall.

"Sif told me of what you did brother. How dare you lay hand against her!" Thor snarled, and Loki was shocked, Sif had blamed him which meant he would have to do more than merely shave her hair. "You will fix this Loki."

"No! She gave insult first! Honour demanded I take payment."

"Liar!" Thor roared, and Loki stared at him, green eyes wide in shock, they may argue but never had Thor called him a liar before. He was the Trickster, not a liar. Thor dropped him. "Fix this or else." He stormed off and Loki stood, straightening his clothes. How was he meant to fix it? He had ensured no magic would regrow her hair, that she would have to suffer the shame.

Loki retreated to his chambers to pace and think. He could accuse her in front of the Court, but she would deny what she had said, he knew that. And Thor had just proven which of them would be believed. He had no desire to apologise in any form and he was in the right. So, he needed a way to 'fix it' that would never let her forget why he had done it.

He went to his wardrobe and changed out of his armour for simple travelling clothes, weapons hidden, before he slipped from the Palace and headed for the secret paths between realms. He opened them and stepped onto the right one, walking surely through the darkness until he emerged on Svartalfheim, home of the dwarves. The dwarves lived inside the mountains as their whole world was covered in them, baring a handful of lakes and small seas. The air outside the mountains was cold and thin compared to Asgard, although it was said Jötunheim's was even worse. By using the paths, he avoided the Bifrost landing sight which was located on the mountain side, instead he simply walked into the market place filed with dwarves but also a handful of peoples from other realms and even galaxies.

For what he wanted he had to seek out dwarven craftsmen and the best of those as well, those were the sons of Ivaldi. He walked slowly, knowing better to appear in a rush and garner unwanted attention. He finally found the correct building and entered to find two dwarves within. "Greetings Master craftsmen."

"What brings the Trickster Prince to our realm?" the elder asked, showing no reverence for Loki's position.

"I have come seeking your aide."

"Then speak and we will consider your request."

"I was offered great insult by another also not of age, but we were alone when it happened. I knew I would not be believed should I take it to the AllFather and that we were both too young for hólmganga. So, I took the only vengeance I could, I cut her hair off."

"Completely understandable Sire."

"Yes, but she has used my reputation as a Trickster against me. She is claiming I have played a malicious prank on her for no reason."

"And your growing reputation as a liar will not have helped."

"A reputation I am confused by as I do not lie Master Dwarf. I may dissemble but I never outright lie."

The dwarves studied him for a while before looking to each other and then nodding. "What aide do you seek?"

"I have been threatened to 'fix' what I did. However, I ensured no magic will regrow her hair and I do not wish to. I have heard of your skill and was hoping you could help."

"What did her hair look like?"

Loki brought up an illusion of Sif, dressed as a warrior with golden hair held back in a high ponytail. "She is one of the few female warriors in Asgard with the Valkyrie long gone and I suspect she fancies herself as future Queen."

The two dwarves conferred for a few minutes. "We can craft a wig of the finest gold, one that will bond to the wearer and become as if real hair. Once she places the wig on it will turn black within two days, a permanent reminder of her insult to you."

Loki smirked, "I like it."

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

With Thor and the Warriors Three watching, Loki presented the wig to Sif who snatched it eagerly and placed it on her head. Loki leant in to whisper, "you have hair once again, let this be a reminder of the insult you gave and that you are only alive due to your age and gender," he hissed in her ear and her eyes went wide. He stepped back and then glared at Thor before leaving.

Two days later the Court was gossiping over Sif's new black locks and whether or not she was trying to imitate Loki, which he found rather amusing.

 _TBC…_

 _All Viking knowledge comes from the net, sorry if anything is wrong._


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer: Not mine_

 **Chapter 4**

Loki stood in the shadows of the great weapons forge and watched as the staves were made, gauche embedded deeply within each, and it made him feel sick. This magic was wrong…twisted and hateful. How could Father command such weapons to be made? They were not at war, there was no need for these weapons to deal with Marauders and the like. They reminded him of the tales of the Dark Elves and their Kursed warriors. There was nothing he could do; this magic was beyond his skill and Mother could not act against Fathers wishes in such matters. But maybe…he could influence who they were given to, soften the effect on them and help them see it was wrong.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Loki raised his glass, toasting his brother as they sat at the long tables in the Feasting Hall. Thor was now a man grown in the eyes of Asgard and had been gifted with the mighty hammer, Mjolnir, from Odin's treasure vault. The hammer had been forged within the heart of a star and was one of the most powerful weapons they had, now it was in Thor's hands and that did worry him. His brother had become brash, eager for battle and far to thirsty for 'honour'. His friends did nothing to curb any of that, leaving it to Loki and Mother to try.

The feasting lasted for days as the people celebrated Thor's birthday. And then came the announcement everyone knew was coming, Thor was the Crown Prince, heir to the Throne. Loki wasn't entirely sure what he felt at the announcement. Odin was old yes, but not overly old for an Asgardian. Baring death in war or his choosing to step down it could be millennia before Thor served as more than Regent during the Odinsleep. He didn't want the throne for himself, he just feared the damage Thor could do upon it.

At least he was home for a few days after several hundred years on Alfheim. Mother had arranged for him to study there as the elves were known for their magic and knife fighting skills, it was where she had learnt as a young girl as well. His time there would end when he came of age, so long as he passed his tests.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Loki stepped form the secret path and looked around in curiosity, so this was Midgard. His own coming of age was approaching and it had him feeling unsettled although he didn't know why. He walked through the countryside until he found a stone paved road, so he followed it, hidden from mortal sight. After seeing a few mortals, he let his armour fade away even as his tunic and leggings altered to match the local fashion before becoming visible. He walked into a town and then found the tavern, they were always good for learning about places. He soon heard whispers about a Roman praetor called Albinus conquering the Vaccaei and Lusitani in a place called Hispania Ulterior. Those names meant nothing to him but after more listening he had an idea of where Rome was, so he headed for the city, wanting to learn more. Father and his tutors always made Midgard sound so primitive and yet…they seemed to get by without magic or the lifespan of the other races. Maybe they were not so primitive as he had been taught.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Frigga beamed as Loki walked down the aisle created by a gap in the crowd of citizens. She was wearing a stunning gown of green and gold, honouring her youngest child as he took his place as a full-grown man. She could not be prouder of him than she was at that moment.

Loki dropped to his knee before the steps leading up to Hliðskjálf where Odin sat, Gungnir in hand and Hugin and Munin sitting atop either side. Odin tapped the floor with the butt of Gungnir and the hall fell silent. Loki removed his horned helm and placed it beside him, head bowed.

"Loki Odinson, God of Mischief, Master of Magic, let it be known through the Realms that as of today you have come of age. Stand Prince Loki of Asgard and take your place," Odin commanded, and Loki stood, replacing his helm as he moved to stand with his Mother. Thor looked at him and grinned, happy for Loki. They moved to the Feasting Hall and the celebration began.

Loki slipped into the shadows after several hours to get away from the attention only to find someone already there.

The young woman instantly dipped a curtsey. "Your Highness," she went to move away.

"Please, don't let me disturb you milady."

"Congratulations my Prince," she offered quietly.

"Thank you," Loki took her hand and kissed the back. "May I know your name?"

"Sigyn, Sire."

Loki gently drew her into conversation, finding there was a sharp mind behind the timid manner.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"Another outing my son?" Frigga smiled as she found her youngest pulling on his boot. "What is her name?"

Loki cursed his pale skin as his cheeks flushed red. "Sigyn, Mother."

"I see," she teased and was delighted when he blushed again. "I am happy for you Loki."

"We are just friends," he tried to argue.

"For now, perhaps," she reached out to gently straighten his collar. "Go on then."

Loki grinned and vanished, making her shake her head with a smile before going to her sitting room to being weaving something she hoped would be needed in the coming years. Loki's sneaking off had started over a year ago when he came of age, so this was no mere fling.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Loki reclined on the grass, watching Sigyn as she unpacked the basket of food they had brought. She sat beside him and they began to eat slowly, hands occasionally brushing. Loki enjoyed their time together immensely, she never expected him to be the perfect warrior prince like everyone else did.

"Lost in thought?" She asked, and he reached up to brush a stray strand of silver blonde hair from her face.

"Thinking of you my lady," he smiled, and she laughed. He caught her hand and kissed the back and she smiled.

"I love spending time with you my Prince," she leant against him and he wrapped his arm around her, being careful to be a gentleman by watching where his hand rested.

"Our time together is definitely the highlight of any day," he agreed. "When should I speak with your family?"

"Loki?" She straightened up, blue eyes wide.

He smiled at her, and only because she really knew him she could see he was nervous before he sat up fully and took her hand. "I wish to ask your Father for your hand, if you will have me?"

"Oh Loki," she breathed and then she smiled widely. "Yes, oh yes."

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"Mother?" Loki called, and she put aside her needlework, smiling at him.

"Come, sit, my son," she patted the window seat beside her and he moved to sit. "Now, what is on your mind?"

"I asked Sigyn to marry me."

Frigga froze in surprise and then she was smiling and pulling him into a hug. "Oh Loki, I am so happy. Have you spoken with her parents or your Father?"

"Not yet, I wanted to be sure she wanted to marry me," he admitted, and she gently squeezed his hands.

"She would be a fool to say no," Frigga assured him. No, her worry was Odin when Thor showed no interest in marriage. Would he allow the second born Prince to marry first?

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"Sigyn!" Loki called in alarm as he saw her in the courtyard, crying. "What has happened my love?" he knelt beside her and gently wiped her tears away.

"Father…he has arranged a marriage for me. I told him you wanted to marry him, but he is refusing to change his mind," she sobbed, and Loki froze in shock. No, this could not be happening.

"Come, we shall speak with Mother," he drew her to her feet and led her to Frigga's chambers. The Queen took one look at them and her heart sunk.

"Come, sit," she drew the distraught young woman over to one of the long couches. "Loki, fetch water and a cloth please," she ordered, and Loki actually went physically to get them rather than conjuring them, showing how unsettled he was. Frigga gently wiped the tears away and got her to drink. "Now, tell me what has happened. Sigyn shakily explained and Frigga frowned. She could not order the man to allow the marriage, but she could speak with him. "I will speak with your family Sigyn and then we shall see what can be done."

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Thor hesitated, seeing his brother's shadow on the balcony, but then he moved forward and found Loki huddled in the corner. He was in his tunic and leggings, tunic half unlaced, his hair a mess…and tear tracks down his face. Thor's eyes widened in alarm and he knelt beside him, he had never seen Loki like this, even as children. "Loki, what has happened?" he could see no wounds thankfully.

Loki looked up with red rimmed eyes. "She's gone Thor," he whispered.

Thor hesitated a second before squeezing himself in next to his brother, resting a hand on his shoulder. "Who is gone?"

"Sigyn. He would not listen even to Mother and sent her to Vanaheim to marry some noble. She could have been a Princess here, why deny us our happiness?"

Thor was in shock. Loki had been courting and he hadn't known. Sigyn…ah, he remembered her. a pretty young woman, quiet…and yes, he had seen them together. That explained his brothers' happiness over the last few years. How could any Father turn down an offer from a Prince of Asgard? True, Loki would likely never sit the Throne, perhaps as Regent, but he was still a son of Odin. "Could Father…"

"Mother already tried, he will not interfere. And it is not right for the younger Prince to marry before the heir. Even then, he said as the younger it is my duty to marry a Princess and bring another realm closer," Loki spat bitterly, and Thor felt a surge of anger at their Father and shame at himself. If he were married, then perhaps their Father would have done something. "By morning she will be another man's wife. I have lost her." Right then, Loki hated his Father.

"I am so sorry brother. I know…that one day I will stand at your side as you pledge yourself to a wonderful woman…even if we have to wait until I am King so that you may choose for yourself," Thor swore, and Loki looked at him in shock before offering a shaky smile.

"Thank you," he whispered, even though he knew he would never love another woman as he had Sigyn.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Thor frowned as he noticed his brother was missing again. Since losing Sigyn, Loki had pulled away even more. If he wasn't locked within his rooms he was in the library or missing completely. He had not realised how much he relied on Loki being at his side until his brother had pulled away. And yet…. he seemed to be the only one other than Mother that missed him. Loki and Sif had never been close, especially since the incident with her hair, even if she had become used to the darker colour after centuries. He caught Fandral's eye, no, one other noticed and was concerned. He knew Fandral and Loki often sparred, so if anyone else was going to notice it would be him.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Frigga walked into her garden to find Loki lying on the grass, a book before him. She walked over and sat beside him on the grass, reaching out to smooth down his dark hair. "You cannot hide away forever Loki."

"I am not hiding Mother," he denied without looking up.

"What happened to never lying? She gently tipped his head up to look into deep green eyes.

"Mother…."

"I know it hurts Loki, but can you not let that pain rule your life forever. It has been fifty years."

"I saw her yesterday. They came to visit her family, she looks so unhappy," he choked out and she pulled him into her arms as she had when he was a small child.

"You will have happiness one day Loki, I know it." She kissed his brow.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Thor grinned and clapped his brothers shoulder, getting a small smile in response. Loki was dressed in his armour and Thor could pick out a smattering of knives hidden in it. They mounted their horses and rode towards Heimdall's observatory where the others awaited them.

"Where are we going brother?"

"Muspelheim," Thor answered with a grin and Loki groaned theatrically.

"Wonderful, at least it is what passes for winter there at the moment."

"That's the spirit brother!" Thor urged his horse into a gallop and grinned as Loki did the same.

 _TBC…_


	5. Chapter 5

_Disclaimer: Not mine_

 **Chapter 5**

He stared at the beauty of Midgard and smiled before staring hatefully at the staff in his hand. No more. He grasped it firmly and bent all his strength to the task until the staff snapped. He broke it into three pieces and then set out to hide them. He would live the rest of his life on Midgard as one of them. He had no family to return to Asgard for and no desire to fight or return to life as a stone mason. Here he could be whoever he chose to be, and he could watch these humans grow until they could truly take their place in the nine realms. For over five hundred years he had served his King faithfully, but he swore he would never take up the staff again.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Fandral tossed an apple to Loki who easily caught it and ate as he lounged on the grass of one of the Palace gardens. Fandral dropped down from the tree with his own apple in hand. He joined his Prince in lounging, both enjoying a quiet day. There were no adventures planned and his Family had no need of him today. Loki's free days had become rarer over the last few centuries and he did wonder if maybe that was Odin or Frigga's way of keeping his mind off his broken heart. Almost a thousand years had passed since Sigyn's marriage to another, he had heard they now had a daughter, but in all that time Loki had shown no interest in any other woman. Thor on the other hand showed every woman attention, with no sign of choosing one to marry. As heir to the Throne the choice might be taken from his should Odin decide to play politics.

Since that mess Fandral had kept a closer eye on the younger Prince and he did not like what he saw. He did not understand it either. Loki was a son of Odin, a Prince of Asgard, and yet the older generation did not always treat him as he should be. Some of the snide comments… he was honestly considering approaching the Queen with what he had heard. Loki's successes and actions on their hunts and the like were always downplayed, made out as mere tricks. He knew attitudes towards magic were not the best, even more so for a male, but Loki was a Prince. He was a good, strong warrior too, even if he preferred some non-traditional weapons.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Frigga sat at her loom, absently weaving, mind spinning over what Fandral had spoken to her about. She had known some who had fought on Jötunheim had suspicions over Loki's sudden appearance and parentage but to whisper and spread baseless rumours of a Prince of Asgard? Had Odin's care of Loki really slipped so far, they felt safe to do so? Odin may do nothing, but she would defend her sons against any threat and Fandral had given names.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"Have you heard Mother?" Loki asked as he stretched out on her windowsill.

"Heard what my son?"

"The Kree have started another war."

"Near Midgard?" She asked in some alarm, no one wanted them gaining access to Yggdrasil and the other realms, bringing war with them.

"With the Nova Empire, a good distance from Midgard itself with the current technology level."

"Keep an eye on it."

"Of course," he smiled, idly spinning a knife through his fingers.

"No holes in my rooms," she warned teasingly and was happy to hear him laugh in reply, his laugh had become rare over the centuries.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"Could you find any more brigands Brother?" Loki asked as he threw a dagger, taking down another enemy even as Thor laughed and swung his hammer, summoning a lightning bolt to take out a group.

"Are you saying there are too many Loki?"

"No, but if you make Sif miss her own betrothal ceremony you may find out personally how good she is with that blade."

Thor blanched slightly at the thought. "Ah, yes." He took off into the air and drew in a storm as Loki began using illusions to herd the men together to make them easier for Thor to take out. Seeing the clouds, the others did the same, minus the illusions.

They made it back to Asgard just in time for Sif to be taken away by her Mother and several other women to be bathed and dressed for the Betrothal Ceremony. Loki made his way to the Palace and his own rooms to bathe and dress, he did not particularly want to attend as their relationship was still rather frosty outside of battle, but it was the correct thing to do. She was one of his Brother's companions after all.

Breaking tradition he had no 'companions' of his own, instead he was part of his brother's group. It had annoyed many nobles who had hoped to get closer to the throne, but he had no desire to spend his time with people who just wanted to use him. At least with Thor's group he had his brother and one person he thought might be his friend, even if he and Sif were barely civil most days.

He dressed in ceremonial armour and then went to Thor's quarters, shaking his head in amusement when he found what he had expected, Thor was nowhere near ready. "You really wish to die at Sif's hand today," Loki grumbled but quickly helped Thor make himself presentable. They made it into the hall in time, their Mother offering a knowing smile from her place on the small dais as they took their places, Haldor entering seconds later to take his place. Sif entered, and everyone stared, they had never seen in her a gown, perhaps when she was a small child. Thor and Loki shifted to keep the poor man on his feet as Sif walked towards him with her Father and Mother. Even Loki could admit she looked beautiful in a gown of light blue and silver, her hair left free down her back. He doubted if Haldor or Sif remembered a thing from the Betrothal but that was all right, he and Mother had ensured the whole thing was magically recorded within a crystal.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Odin nodded to Heimdall who opened the Bifrost to him allowing him swift passage to Midgard, the same area where they had battled the Jotuns. It had changed much since then and he looked around until he found the tomb of a fallen soldier. Within the chapel was an elderly human, tending to the grave goods. He saw Odin and his eyes widened in shock before he dropped to his knees. He watched in awe as Odin went to a blank wall and carved out a hidden niche where he placed the Tesseract and then a fake was placed in the grave with the long dead warrior. He left by Bifrost and the man immediately called his family to him to speak of what he had seen. They swore to keep it secret and protect the tomb forever. Over the years an elaborate mural was created on the wall to help further hide the niche within the branches of Yggdrasil.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Lorelei had long watched the Royal family, she knew the elder Prince would be no challenge but the younger and the Queen were beyond her, for now. The King himself was too risky to chance so she turned her attention elsewhere, working quietly to bring Kings and Empires under her sway. Once her forces were large enough she would make a play for Asgard, Thor may make an acceptable husband if she must have one, even if she would prefer Loki. He was much more her type but trying to ensnare a master of magic would be very dangerous.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"How can she get so many to fight in her name?" Sif demanded as they stood around the war room.

"Sorcery," Loki added, frowning at the maps.

"Loki?" Odin looked at his youngest.

"Lorelei has magic of a sort, I am unsure what or how powerful as she was always careful to keep her distance. If you notice, only men appear to be under her sway," he explained.

"So, she likely fears your powers," Thor grinned and Loki nodded.

"Perhaps, most likely my own magic would protect me from hers, making me a threat. It would be the same with Mother. Father is linked to Asgard itself making him another risk. Thor, you lack such protections so do not confront her, no matter how you are tempted."

"How do we fight her if the army is at risk from her powers?" Haldor asked curiously.

"Facing her armies is no more dangerous than any other army. She is the greater threat to any who faced her," Frigga answered as she entered.

"Mother?" Thor was relieved she seemed to have more information.

"I have spoken with the other woman and her own family. Do not let her speak, she can use her voice to ensnare the minds of men. if that does not work fully she can enforce her powers through touch," the Queen explained.

"Frigga, Loki, create a method for silencing her. once that is done the army marches," Odin ordered, and the meeting broke up.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Haldor pulled Sif into the sheltered alcove and kissed her softly, Sif's arms wrapping around his shoulders as she returned the kiss. "I love you, my Warrior," he murmured, and she pulled back to look at him.

"What troubles you my love?" she gently stroked his cheek and he caught her hand in his, kissing the back of it.

"It is not obvious? This is a battle unlike any we have ever faced."

"We have faced worse, yes the army is larger but once she is defeated they will regain their senses, as far as the Queen and Prince can determine," she reassured him, and he smiled grimly.

"We both know nothing is certain in battle. I know we are meant to wed next year, but will you marry me now?"

"Cut the Betrothal short?" She asked in surprise and he nodded.

"I… very well. If it will put your mind at ease, let us do it," she smiled, and he lifted her, spinning, making them both laugh. They left the alcove to find Loki walking down the hallway, dressed only in light armour since while he was out in public he was still in the Palace.

"My Prince," Haldor greeted.

"Haldor, Lady Sif, did you need something?"

"Is your Mother available?"

"She is with the shield weavers, ensuring everything is ready in to withstand a siege. May I be of assistance?"

The couple exchanged a look and then Sif faced him. "We wish to marry now," she answered, and Loki blinked before smiling in understanding.

"I can perform the ceremony and you only need a few witnesses."

"You can?" Sif asked in disbelief and he nodded.

"I learnt on Alfheim as part of my magical studies. I can be ready within the hour."

"Thank you, my Prince," Haldor bowed and Sif nodded.

"Thank you," Sif agreed, half amazed he would do this for them. They worked together for the good of Asgard, but she knew the Prince held no love for her in his heart, not after her deadly insult centuries ago. That had been made very clear with her dwarf forged dark hair. And yet he was willing to perform their marriage ceremony, perhaps she had misjudged him?

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Sif blocked a blow with her shield and lashed out with her blade, knocking her attacker to the ground, unconscious. They were all trying not to kill the other army, but it was no easy feat. Asgard's army had been supplemented with any women who also knew how to fight. The Queen herself fought beside her sons, magic flying as fast as her daggers. Sif glanced around, searching for her husband of a month and she smiled as she spotted him nearby but then her eyes widened. "Haldor!" She screamed over the sounds of battle and he began to turn to her just as Lorelai's hand touched the bare skin of his wrist. He froze and then turned to Lorelai as she spoke softly to him. "NO!"

Thor and Loki turned at Sif's agonised scream to see Haldor raise his blade against his own wife. Loki looked and then saw Lorelai standing nearby, watching with a smirk as Sif was forced to face her husband. Thor snarled, and the clouds turned black, a storm brewing swiftly. Loki quickly moved towards the Lorelai, using illusions to cover his advance. A bolt of lightning slammed into the ground between husband and wife, forcing them apart as Thor landed before Sif, able to force Haldor back. Loki summoned the collar he and their Mother had created and lunged for Lorelai. At the last second, she saw him, and her eyes widened as she realised what he held.

"Haldor, kill yourself!" She shouted the command as the collar latched around her neck and expanded to cover her mouth.

Thor lunged at Haldor as she began to speak but the man turned his blade on himself and slit his own throat. As the collar activated the army stopped dead, looking around in confusion. Thor caught Haldor and yelled for a Healer even as Sif knelt and grasped Haldor's hand.

Haldor gasped for air past the blood, blue eyes locked on his wife, truly seeing her again. He weakly gripped her hand, fighting to keep his eyes open.

"Stay with me husband," she pleaded as Loki knelt and poured magic into the dying man, but he was not a Healer. By the time one reached them it was too late, even with Loki's help. Sif kissed her dead husband and then stood, rage in her eyes and Lorelai stumbled back, away from her.

"Hold Lady Sif," Odin commanded, and Sif snarled but turned away. "Take Lorelai to the dungeons where she will remain for the rest of her life."

 _TBC…_


	6. Chapter 6

_Disclaimer: Not mine._

 _In case you haven't noticed, I have disabled the PM feature, this is because I was being hounded by demands for updates, either in general or for specific stories. I have had enough. It was turn it off or stop writing. If people behave and are polite I may turn it back on eventually._

 _there is a pairing poll for this so feel free to vote_

 **Chapter 6**

Loki sat in the tree branches, absently playing with a knife while observing the people below. He preferred spending his days away from the Palace, away from demanding courtiers and the AllFather's judgemental gaze. It seemed that nothing he did was ever good for him and it hurt, all he wanted was his Father's love. Why did he never measure up to Thor? It was just one more thing on the list that kept adding up to one undeniable idea…he was not a son of Odin. It was not an idea he liked at all, but it did make sense. He looked nothing like his parents or brother, in fact he broke the norm for an Asgardian with his slender build and dark hair. Although that could come from Frigga's side as she was Vanir and their looks were far more diverse, all you had to do was compare Frigga and Hogun to see that. He'd studied the histories of the Jotun war and Odin had rarely returned to Asgard during the necessary period to account for his birthdate.

The most damning evidence though had come from Mother herself…when she taught him blood magic and how to use it to adopt family. She had taught him with their blood and then later Thor's. he now knew it wouldn't have worked if they were blood related. It hurt that no one had ever told him, although perhaps that had been her way of doing so which meant Odin had forbidden her to speak of it. But why? They would not be the first Royals to adopt a child. His birth parents must be dead then but who were they? Why hide it?

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Loki entered the mine silently, a small glowing globe of magic hovering at his shoulder as he moved deeper in. he didn't know why Haldier had been sneaking around here, the man was a blacksmith, not a miner. He entered a dead-end tunnel and stared in shock, it couldn't be, could it? He approached carefully, searching for any traps but other than the magic in the object itself there was nothing. He reached out and gently lifted the legendary Cup of Glory from the rock it was sitting on. This definitely explained Haldier's behaviour, whoever returned the cup to Odin would surely win his favour. It was so tempting to take it and present it himself…but deep down he knew even this would not be enough. And if Haldier had proof he had found it then he would be called a liar again. He was a Trickster, not a thief and liar. So, he reluctantly but the Cup back and left, after leaving a few protections to ensure no one else stole it.

A few days later Loki watched as Haldier presented to Cup of Glory to Odin and was then richly rewarded for his service to the King.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Loki sat on his chair within his Mother's weaving room, reading before the fire as she wove rich patterns into cloth. He was bored, life never really changed on Asgard and he yearned for something else, not the adventures Thor loved so much but something. He looked up from his book to see his Mother, golden hair flowing down her back as she bent over a tangled thread. "Who were my birth parents, Mother?"

Frigga started at the question, pricking her finger with her needle and Loki was instantly there, healing the tiny wound.

"I am sorry Mother," he whispered, and she clasped his hands.

"I have loved you from the moment you were placed in my arms Loki. You are my son, never doubt that."

"We performed the blood adoption Mother, of course I am your son," he managed an almost smirk and she sighed.

"I have wanted to tell you for centuries, but I was stopped. So, I left hints and clues where I could, Odin never forbade me from confirming it if you asked. As to your birth parents…" she tugged him down and he went, laying his head in her lap as he had when he was a child, her fingers running through his hair. "Odin has never said, I do not believe he knows. You were a foundling."

"During the war?" Loki thought it over, if Odin had found him then where did he come from? Not Asgard…the war had been waged mainly on Jötunheim and Midgard and he was definitely not a mortal human…unless he had been fed one of Idunn's apples as a babe.

"He told me he found you in a temple, alone. Perhaps your family thought you would be safe from battle there."

"Or they left me to die, an offering to the gods for safety," Loki whispered. "Mother the only temples Odin would have been near would have been on Midgard or Jötunheim."

"Does it really matter Loki? You are my flesh and blood and your family love you."

Hearing the pain in her voice he let it go. He was either the child of mortals…or monsters. He didn't know which was worse. He clung to the knowledge that his Mother loved him, no matter his parentage.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Loki watched as the stable master worked with Svaðilfari, Odin's aging warhorse. In a few years another would need to be chosen and that gave him an idea. Maybe…if he provided Odin with the best possible warhorse he would finally see some pride or at least acknowledgment from him. He stabled his own mount, feeding her an apple as he brushed her, eyes scanning the mares kept in the Royal Stables. None suited his purpose so once he was done he headed out, looking through the various stables within the city.

Two weeks later he came across the perfect mare on a country estate. A few words with the owner had him agreeing to lend his mare. Loki moved her to the Royal Stables and ensured she was introduced to Svaðilfari. He then wove his best spells over the pair, ensuring a successful mating.

A month later Sleipnir was born and everyone marvelled at the eight-legged foal. Odin was amazed by the animal and immediately claimed him as his next warhorse…but there was no pride in Loki at his accomplishment.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Philip smiled at his completed illuminated manuscript, "The Warrior Who Stayed". It may deal with pagan gods, an ungodly thing, but it made a good tale. He did not know where his sister had come up with such a thing, but it would ensure his promotion within the Monastery.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Sigyn watched Loki at the banquet and felt her heart break for the quiet Prince. She still loved him, she would always love him, but she had come to accept her place and her new family. She loved her children dearly and had come to respect her husband, but it was not love. She could see that Loki's life had not improved since their forced parting. Did no one see? Did no one care? No…the Queen saw but she was limited by her husband. Thor saw a little but not enough. Loki was becoming a shadow, withdrawn from those around him. It hurt to see but there was nothing she could do to help.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Princess N'Yami listened to the discussion in the Throne Room from her hiding place. They were discussing the outside world! It was a place she knew little of, but her parents assured her it was a brutal place so while exciting it was also scary. She had heard of the coloniser ships that came and took people away too far off lands as slaves and it was sickening. But what could they do? She knew her Father would never allow them to wage a war against these people, it was not their way. One day such decisions would fall to her or her brother, whichever Bast chose to lead next.

 _TBC…._


	7. Chapter 7

_Disclaimer: Not mine_

 _So, mutants will be showing up as they won the vote. Most pairings have been picked, except poor Steve. Now with xmen tossed in there are more options._

 **Chapter 7**

Loki opened his eyes and took a few deep breaths, looking out over the frozen landscape, his only company a few birds. His like of meditating in frozen places made a lot more sense now that Mother had basically confirmed his fears. But he would not break the AllFather's law and go to Jotunheim, instead he would come to Midgard, to the northern or southern pole, sometimes the tallest mountains. Unlike others he liked to watch what was happening on Midgard, the people were no longer the primitives they had been when Asgard had defended them and yet most still viewed them as such. They had come so far from then, advancing so quickly when compared to the other realms. Was it because of their short lives or something else? Walking among them was always fun, he was the god of Lies, Mischief and Fire and Midgardians loved all three.

He had meddled on occasion, he couldn't help it really, but there were some things that they needed to grow past as fast as possible. Slavery was a big one that he had nudged people over and it was getting better in some 'countries'. Midgard was possibly millennia or more from uniting under one leader and truly taking their place among the Realms and yet that very division seemed to help fuel their progress.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Victor was almost two when his Father accepted the position with the Howlett's and didn't yet fully understand that his Mother was never coming back. They had a small cottage on the grounds of the estate and plenty of room for Victor to run in and explore while Father worked. John Howlett and his wife Elizabeth didn't mind the boy and she even gave him lessons, teaching him to count and write

When Victor was almost four the Howlett's had a son, James, and he gained a playmate who he was very protective of. The two were quickly inseparable, despite their differences in status. The Howlett estate was relatively isolated in the wilds of what would one day become Canada which meant Victor was really the only option.

And then when Victor was eleven he became sickly and the two boys were kept apart to protect James. He missed his friend, but he understood, he didn't want to make the younger boy sick. He was sick on and off for nearly a year but when he was well he was…. changed.

When James was thirteen their lives changed forever when James fell sick and events spiralled out of control.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Loki shook his head, this was not what he had been aiming for. He had wanted them to realise slavery was wrong, not divide a nation and create a war. North versus South with the innocent caught in the middle. So he went to work protecting as many as he could from the bloodshed, helping slaves across the lines and into the North where they would be free.

A year in and he walked through a battlefield, all dead, Union and Confederacy. He shook his head at the waste and moved on to continue his work, not seeing as two of the 'corpses' got up, the mutant brothers shaking off the last of the pain as they moved to make their way back to their lines. In war they had found a freedom to let their wild sides out, Victor more than James who was able to keep a cooler head.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

The war was over, and the Union had won. Loki continued his visits to ensure the peace remained intact and was happy as slavery was abolished, although he wished they were also treated as equals, hoping that would come with time.

James was happy to finish fighting, moving south to buy some land and settle for a while, helping some of the now freed slaves work out how to live their own lives. Victor didn't really like it, but his baby brother had always been the friendlier of them. And he knew James would be ready to move on in a few years, nothing much kept either of their attention for long.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Eric Klaue ran through the jungle, panting for breath, terrified and angry. He couldn't hear or see him, but he knew that black devil was after him, hunting him. He had seen something no one was meant to and for that it was going to kill him. He would not die! He had a wife and son waiting for him back on their farm, at the southern end of the continent. He glanced over his shoulder, there was nothing there. He turned back and choked at the sudden pain in his chest. He blinked and stared into the black, catlike features of his killer and then looked down at the silvery claws buried in his chest.

The Black Panther pulled his arm out and stepped back, watching the body drop. He felt bad for killing the man, but he had seen things that would endanger his people, their way of life and he had to act to protect them. "Return his body to his family along with enough gold that they may live comfortably without him," he commanded as the Dora Milaje melted from the jungle. They saluted and moved to take the body. King S'yan removed his helmet and felt a shiver of dread, he knew the events of this night would come back to haunt his people one day.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Frigga smiled as she saw her sons walking together and talking, for once there was no sign of tension between them, although Loki was melancholy as he always was on this day. It was the one day a year Thor would set aside all arguments and difference to be at Loki's side. It hurt to see Loki still pained by the loss of his lady love. There were times she hated her husband's actions, this was one of them. He could have intervened on Loki's behalf if only he could see him for the wonderful person he was.

Loki had been spending more and more time away from the Palace and Asgard over the centuries and it hurt to think her son was drifting away from them, but he had to walk his own path. She dreamed of her sons standing side by side, Thor on the throne but Loki always at his side as advisor, friend, and brother. That dream seemed to slip further and further away.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Odin watched his sons through his Ravens and sometimes in person. Especially when they participated in training. His plans for the boy he had rescued had changed over the millennia. He knew Loki was Laufey's son but also his youngest and therefore further from that throne than he was from Asgard's or Anaheim's. that was an option, should anything happen to Frigga's brother, Frey, or his daughter, Gullveig, Loki could be instated as King there. He did not love the boy, though he had tried. He could not help but see the devastation wrought by his birth Father whenever he looked at him and he knew that was unfair. He had told them as children they were both born to be Kings and perhaps he should not have. Loki was second son here and third on Jotunheim, a throne was very unlikely to be in his future.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

King Chanda leant back wearily as he heard the reports. The world was in turmoil and war appeared inevitable. Part of him as tempted to tell the War Dogs stationed around the world to act, to step in and keep the peace by force if necessary…. but that was not their way.

On June 28th he knew nothing could stop the coming conflict as Archduke Franz Ferdinand was assassinated. He strengthened the border guardians and recalled all those he could of the War Dogs to Wakanda, not wanting them to die for a war that was not theirs. They watched as the world went mad, shocked by the violence and senseless slaughter.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Joseph kissed his wife, Sarah, and placed a hand over her stomach where their baby was growing. He didn't want to go to war, not really, but to not sign up wasn't really an option. He had been assigned to the 107th Infantry. Sarah would be doing her part, as a nurse, until the baby forced her to remain home. It wasn't much of a home, their tiny apartment in Brooklyn, but it was warm and dry. And that was enough for them. "I love you," he whispered.

"Come home to us," she pleaded as he drew away. She stood on the landing and watched him leave them, off to fight in Europe. She put a hand to her baby, there was barely a bump there yet, so she could work for a while yet, but things would be tight once she couldn't. She knew Joseph would send her everything he could.

Three months later she received the message no one wanted. Joseph had died in the trenches, killed by a mustard gas attack. She cried for a week and then pulled herself together for their baby. She knew it was a boy, Mother's intuition.

Two months later, on July 4th, Independence Day, she gave birth to an undersized baby boy, Steven Grant Rogers. She ignored all of the warnings that he wouldn't survive, her son was a fighter, just like his Daddy. It was a small relief when the war ended four months later, giving them some security. She had to return to work sooner than she would have liked but hers was now the only income. There was a small pension from the Army, but it didn't go very far, especially with Steve's health.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Sarah gently mopped Steve's feverish brow, she hated seeing him in such pain. He was only six, just a baby. There was nothing she could do even with her training. Any drugs that might help were beyond their means and every time he fell ill or had an asthma attack she feared this would be the day she would lose him, lose the last part of Joseph she had.

"Momma…" he whimpered, and she smiled at him, giving him water to sip.

"I'm here. You listen to me Steven Grant… your body may look frail, but it holds a heart ten times its size. Understand?"

"Yes." He whispered.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Steve stood his ground in front of the much larger boys, he didn't like bullies and they had been mean to Mary. He had told her to run and she had but that left him facing the three older boys alone. Maybe if he wasn't so sick and skinny he would stand a chance, but he wasn't going to run. He threw his arm up to protect his face as a punch came towards him, but it was stopped.

"Pick on someone your own size," a new voice called, and Steve looked to see another boy there. He watched as the stranger fought them off and then offered him a hand. "I'm Bucky."

"Steve… I could have taken them." He muttered, and Bucky laughed, grinning at him.

"Yeah, I bet you could have."

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Johann Schmidt scoured the text and maps, he had to find it. The Tesseract, the jewel of Odin's treasure room. He needed it for his work. He knew it as somewhere here, on Earth, there were mentions hidden in history if you knew where to look. Odin had either lost it or hidden it here. With its power Hydra would rise and take control of the planet. He would ensure it if it was the last thing he did.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"Quickly!" Abraham urged his wife as he packed what he thought they would need. Some did not believe but he would not risk his family or his work to that madman. Hitler hated his people for some reason and he did not doubt the killing would begin unless he was removed from power. Eventually they were done, and they got in the car, driving away from their home in Augsburg. If they could make it to Switzerland, then he could contact Howard Stark for help. They had met at the engineering conference last year and while their work was vastly different the other man had his respect. The Americans would surely offer aide when they knew of his work.

They never made it to Switzerland as Hydra and Johann Schmidt intercepted them. There was nothing he could do as his wife and children were dragged away to Dachau concentration camp. Abraham was moved to a remote lab and forced to continue his work for the glory of the Third Reich. He hated it and did what he could to ensure they would not get what they wanted.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Steve stood at the graveside, looking form his Father's headstone to the temporary marker that had been placed next to it, marking his Mother's grave. She had caught TB while working in the ward and no matter how hard she fought she hadn't been able to shake it. Silent tears fell, hidden by the rain. He was alone now, he had no more family.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Loki could feel it in the air as he walked down a street in London, even if those around him could not. Once again, the world was poised on the edge of war. The country of Spain was already caught up in a civil war with other countries beginning to intervene. Why did Midgardians insist on fighting each other?

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"We looked for you after. My folks wanted to give you a ride to the cemetery," Bucky offered as they walked towards Steve's apartment.

"I know, I'm sorry. I just...kind of wanted to be alone."

"How was it?" Bucky asked awkwardly.

"It was okay. She's next to Dad," he answered as he began searching for his key.

"I was gonna ask..."

"I know what you're gonna say, Buck, I just..." he put the key in the lock and turned to his only friend.

"We can put the couch cushions on the floor like when we were kids. It'll be fun. All you gotta do is shine my shoes, maybe take out the trash. Come on."

'Thank you, Buck, but I can get by on my own," Steve couldn't face Bucky's family, not right now.

"The thing is, you don't have to," he reached out and clasped Steve's too skinny shoulder. "I'm with you to the end of the line, pal," he repeated their childhood promise and Steve managed a watery smile before going inside and closing the door. Bucky side and stuffed his hands in his pockets, heading home. He didn't like leaving him, but he knew Steve better than anyone, he wouldn't let anyone in right now.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Abraham looked up from his work and accepted the offered piece of paper from the guard. He opened it and then his legs buckled as he read the message, they were dead. His family was gone. Typhus was rampant through the camp. So many of his people were dying from it.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Bucky pushed through the crowd, Steve on his heels until they could see what had people so worried and then they saw the headline. War had been declared. A quick read revealed America was staying uninvolved, for now. The war his Father had died in started that way too and Steve knew they'd be dragged into this one as well. With nothing more to learn they left for their jobs at the cannery. Twenty-nine days later a big announcement was put out by Howard Stark, he had founded a company in his own name, Stark Industries, promising amazing technology.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

King Chanda watched as once again the world was bracing for war, so far, the fighting was limited to a few European countries, but he knew, he was too old to lead their people through another war. And so, he announced he would be stepping down, his son, Azzuri, was already the Black Panther and now it was his time to be King.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Peggy smiled as her Mother brought out her wedding dress, it was beautiful and a family heirloom. What with the war they needed the happiness of a wedding. A knock sounded downstairs and she stood. "I'll get it," she offered, heading downstairs. She opened the door to find two soldiers and she felt a flash of fear. "Can I help you?"

"We are looking for Mrs Carter," one answered, and Peggy turned to see her Mother coming down the stairs.

"Yes?"

An envelope was held out. "I am sorry for your loss ma'am," the higher ranked one offered, and Peggy took it as her Mother collapsed on the stairs. She shut the door and ripped it open, taking out the telegram confirming her brother, Michael, was dead.

Three days later she had cancelled the wedding and joined the S.O.E., eventually ending up in MI5 before being loaned to the American agency Strategic Scientific Reserve as an advisor.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"We know that the superior man will not be born, Professor Erskine. He will not be a member of any "master race". He will be a race unto himself. And you are going to help me make him." Schmidt smirked, and Abraham felt confused.

"You... work with Nazis even though you do not follow their ideology?"

"I use their resources to advance my goals. And now I need your formula."

"Never," he swore and then Schmidt raised his gun.

"That would be a most unfortunate decision Doctor."

"It is not ready for human testing!" he tried.

"Then I shall be the trial."

Abraham slowly moved to take a vial and syringe while Schmidt sat on the medical chair. He kept the gun on Abraham as his other limbs were restrained. Abraham filled the syringe and then injected its contents into a vein, moving back to watch the man scream and writhe. He watched on in horror as the man was transformed before being dragged off to the dungeons.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"We have a mission for you Agent Carter."

She took the file and looked at the photo of an older gentleman, Dr Abraham Erskine.

"Bring him to America or kill him. We would prefer him alive and well."

"Yes sir."

TBC…


	8. Chapter 8

_Disclaimer: Not mine_

 _I've seen people use Friggasson as a 'last name' for Loki not wanting to be connected to Odin. I looked up naming conventions and that doesn't match up. According to what I found the 'a' should change to an 'u' when used as a last name. and it should be a single 's'. Example mother is Torfa, son is Torfuson. So I am using this naming method to give Loki a Matronymic_

 **Chapter 8**

Peggy smiled as she walked beside Dr Abraham Erskine, getting him out had not been easy. They had been chased across Europe, even into London and so she had been ordered to bring him to America where hopefully he could work in peace and safety. She had been assigned to his project as well which her Mother didn't appreciate. Since Michael's death she wanted Peggy close and America was not close, but she had to go where she was sent. She hadn't been to America before, so this would be interesting.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Charles rubbed his temples, he'd been getting headaches a lot recently. But why did he have to have one on his Birthday? He was nine today and his parents had a party planned for him. It wasn't really the sort of party he would want but it was for 'society' so he would smile and thank everyone.

"Charles, are you ready to come down?" Sharon Xavier smiled at her son.

"Ready Mother," he smiled and followed her downstairs to greet their guests.

"Mr Stark, so nice of you to come," Brian Xavier greeted the other scientist as they shook hands.

"It's a pleasure to get away from the lab at times," he smiled and then looked at the Birthday boy. "Happy Birthday Charles," he held out the gift to the boy who accepted it.

"Thank you, Mr Stark," he smiled for the man and added the gift to the pile. As the party continued his headache got worse until he started hearing things…but people weren't saying it. He was scared and confused but he stayed at the party, wanting his parents to be happy.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Steve grinned at Bucky as they took their seats in the stands. They had scraped and saved to attend the baseball game today at Ebbets Field. It was nice to take a break and relax, ignore all the talk about the war in Europe and how soon America would be dragged in. The game was a lot of fun and just what they needed. They ate hot dogs and drank soda and celebrated Steve having a day with no health problems.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Loki walked through the silent streets, seeing the devastation, and it made him sick. He did not have the love of battle his brother did, but even Thor would not be pleased by this. This was not honourable battle, this was the senseless attack on civilians. A few brave souls were out, digging through the rubble or walking quickly. And then the sirens began, search lights lighting up the sky's and people began running for shelters. While mortal bombs were no threat to him it would look odd to remain and so he flowed a group down a staircase, under the city where he found masses of people huddled together. He didn't even hesitate to begin moving among them, offering aide to the injured, whispering words of comfort. Soon the children were approaching him, and he smiled, settling it to keep them occupied, especially when the roof above them shook from impact.

This war should never have happened, when would humanity learn? He had ensured the first war had ended, who knew how long it would have lasted if he had not intervened. At the rate they were going they would wipe themselves out before ever taking their place among the Realms. He couldn't keep stopping conflicts for them, that would stunt their growth eventually.

He spotted a poised young woman helping by handing out blankets and food. She was not the normal sort of human, there was something…Royal about her. she was also young, not yet of age for this country if he was judging correctly. He got up and gently moved the children over to where she was working, and she smiled, giving them blankets and food before offering him one which he declined. "Thank you M'lady but I am not in need." He bowed slightly, and she smiled but nodded regally.

"If you are sure sir."

"Loki Frigguson, at your service," he gave a slightly theatrical bow to the children's delight.

She smiled and stood to curtsey, "Elizabeth Windsor."

Well that explained the Regal bearing but why was the Heir Apparent allowed out alone like this? So, he took up a guard position, making her smile again, before he went back to entertaining the children while she worked. When the all clear was sounded he escorted her back before slipping away from Midgard to find his Mother at her loom.

Frigga smiled as her son joined her, taking his normal seat on her windowsill. "It is good to see you, where have you been exploring this time?"

"Midgard again Mother," he answered as he got settled, fingers dancing over one of his many throwing knives.

"Ah, and how is it?"

"Chaos," just not the kind he thrived off of. "Much of the population is caught up in war again, this one worse than any previous due to their technological advances. There is no honour in dropping explosives on civilians, women, children and the elderly."

"No, there is not," she agreed sadly.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

King Azzuri held his wife close as they watched the footage one of their agents had recorded.

Queen Nanali gasped in horror as she watched Pearl Harbour burn under the Japanese attack. "How could they do such a thing?"

"I do not know my love," Azzuri shook his head. "We are safe."

"But they are no," she whispered sadly. "Is there nothing we can do?"

"I must keep our people safe my love, this is not our war," he answered despite wanting to send out aide.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Bucky watched as Steve drew the vase and flowers at the front of the class. He wasn't an artist, but he came to class with Steve when he could, it helped keep the bullies away on the walk to and from the class. The class was mostly women, but Bucky never dated any of them, not wanting to cause trouble for Steve.

The music in the background cut out as a newsreader came on over the radio. The class froze in shock and horror as they listened to the first attack on American soil of the war. They waited for news, no one leaving even once the class was over, not wanting to miss anything. After three hours it was announced that the attackers were Japanese. Eventually the news began to repeat, and the class broke up, walking out silently.

"I can't believe it," Steve muttered.

"I know," Bucky clapped him on the shoulder.

"What are we going to do?" Steve asked, expression hardening. "We can't just sit back."

Bucky nodded, he knew what he was going to do, he would enlist as soon as the offices opened for enlisting but Steve? He knew the army would never take his friend, not with his health issues. But he knew that look, Steve was going to try anyway and nothing he said would change that. He sighed and then nudged Steve's shoulder. "Come on, we need to get in shape before enlistment opens. Goldie's Boxing Gym is around the corner," he offered, and Steve grinned.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Howard stared at the reports in revulsion and hate, so much senseless waste of life. he summoned his secretary and went to work sending out memos to all departments of Stark Industries, throwing the full weight of the company and his money into arming America for the war.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"Ready?" Bucky asked, and Steve nodded so they went up the stairs and entered the New York Recruiting and Induction Centre. They joined the line to get the paperwork and then sat to fill out what felt like endless forms. Once that was done they handed them over and went into the examination cubicles, stripping down to underwear.

Steve fought the urge to shiver as he sat and waited to be examined, couldn't they turn the heating on even a little? finally a doctor walked in and began looking him over and eventually he took a seat with the others, grinning as Bucky emerged and grabbed the seat next to him. Eventually they began calling them up by name, so Bucky went first, accepting his paperwork before going to redress. Steve hated waiting but eventually he was called up.

"Rogers. What did your father die of?" the military doctor demanded.

"Mustard gas. He was in the hundred and seventh infantry. I was hoping I could be assigned…" Steve started only to be cut off briskly.

"Your mother?"

"She was a nurse in a TB ward. Got hit, couldn't shake it."

The doctor looked at Steve's file which showed he had a long list of health issues. "Sorry, son."

"What?"

"You'd be ineligible on your asthma alone."

"Is there anything you can do?" he asked in shock.

"I'm doing it. I'm saving your life." He stamped the card 4F and handed it over. Steve stared in dismay before going to get dressed. He found Bucky waiting outside and could tell his friend had been accepted.

Bucky saw the crestfallen look on Steve's face and he felt really bad for him. But he also felt good, knowing Steve would be safe. "Steve…"

"When do you report for training?"

"Next week, Camp McCoy in Wisconsin," Bucky answered.

"Well then, we better have a party, right?"

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Natalia Romanova stayed in line with the other girls as they practiced their dancing. She still missed her parents, but she never showed it, she had seen what happened to other girls when they showed weakness. They were kept isolated at the 'school' but she had heard the whispers of war. Some of the older girls had graduated early and left. She did not want to go through that, but she didn't want to die either.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Abraham shook his head, "No Colonel Phillips, these men will not do."

"Doctor they are perfect! Their fit, healthy, good soldiers, what else do you want?" Chester demanded, he was getting a little frustrated with the man turning down every recruit for Project Rebirth. They needed to see results to win the war!

"A good man," Abraham answered before walking away, he would not allow another like the Red Skull to be created using his work.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Jan ran into the old church to find the Keeper. "They have come for it!" he yelled in warning to the elderly man.

He looked to the Tomb and sighed, weary, "They have before."

"Not like this," denied, terrified by what he had seen.

"Let them come. They will never find it."

Slowly a rumbling was heard, and something broke down the door, the stones falling and killing the terrified Jan. the Keeper moved to his side and gently closed his eyes. The machine moved back and solider moved into the hole, weapons aimed at him.

They moved to the coffin and began trying to heft the lid off. "Open it! Quickly, before he…"

"It has taken me a long time to find this place," Johann Schmidt admitted as he entered before looking to the Keeper, "You should be commended." He looked over at his men and waved a hand in the Keeper's direction, "Help him up." One of the soldiers helped the Keeper to his feet. "I think that you are man of great vision. And in this way, we are much alike."

"I am nothing like you," the Keeper snapped.

"No, of course. But what others see as superstition, you and I know to be a science." He paced the Tomb, taking in what had once been a grand Tomb.

"What you seek is just a legend."

"Then why make such an effort to conceal it?" he pushed the lid off the coffin his people were still trying to open and picked up the glass cube from the skeletal remains of an old Viking, "The Tesseract was the jewel of Odin's treasure room" he turned to face the Keeper and deliberately dropped and smashed the glass cube. "It's not something one buries. But I think it is close, yes?"

"I cannot help you."

"No. But maybe you can help your village. You must have some friends out there. Some…some little grandchildren perhaps. I have no need for them to die." A big tank outside turned its guns towards the village threateningly.

Schmidt turned to the incredible artwork on the wall. "Yggdrasil. Tree of the world. Guardian of wisdom and fate, also," he pressed a button on the carving of the tree and it opened up to reveal the real cube. "And the Führer digs for trinkets in the desert. You have never seen this, have you?" he removed the box and opened it to reveal a glowing blue cube.

"It is not for the eyes of ordinary men," the Keeper denied.

"Exactly," he closed the box containing the glowing cube and turned to his soldiers. "Give the order to open fire."

"Yes!" he left and seconds later the sound of guns sounded, and the Keeper felt the pain of grief, his people were dying all for a mad man's ambition.

"Fool! You cannot control the power you hold. You will burn!"

Schmidt smirked and then patted down some loose skin on his neck. "I already have." He shot and killed the Keeper.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

General Werner Reinhardt smirked as they finally found it, Schmidt would be very pleased with this. There were murmurs of shock and a little fear but when he glared they went to work freeing the corpse from its desert tomb. Hydra was achieving its goals, first the Tesseract five months ago and now another prize, a definite alien body. He had never seen a blue corpse before, no one had.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Steve shook Bucky's hand, "good luck."

"I'll be fine Steve, I'll be back before you know it."

"You better, don't make me come after you Private Barnes," Steve warned and they both laughed. Bucky hefted his bag and heading for the ship, leaving Steve behind. Once on board he pushed to the rail and waved goodbye, he was worried about Steve being on his own. Who would help him through an asthma attack without Bucky there to look after him?

Bucky returned four months later, a little skinnier and with haunted eyes but Steve made it his job to keep him cheerful, he didn't tell his friend about the two further times he had tried to enlist, lying about where he was from. Instead he told Bucky all about the upcoming World Exposition of Tomorrow and they made plans to go see it.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Elizabeth smiled as Loki helped her hand out food and blankets. He was… odd, unlike anyone she had ever met before. There was something…other worldly about him. His name was very odd although she had found out that Loki was a name from Norse mythology, the God of Mischief. And she almost imagined that perhaps this Loki was that Loki. He had a courtly manner and yet he definitely wasn't part of the upper classes of Britain or surely, they would have met before. He was a mystery, but she did not think he was a threat. Her thoughts were disrupted as people screamed, the ceiling above them collapsing. She ducked down, arms over her head but nothing happened. She looked up and stared in awe as the green and gold energy holding the ceiling up, repairing it. She looked over at Loki, eyes wide as he saved them all. Perhaps he was the Loki of myth.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"I don't see what the problem is. You're about to be the last eligible man in New York. You know, there's three and a half million women here," Bucky said as they walked towards the Exposition. He was being shipped off to England this time and had been promoted to Sergeant since the last time he had left, and this time he was even more concerned for Steve than last time he left.

"Well, I'd settle for just one," Steve muttered, hands in his pockets. He ached from the fight with the movie theatre jerk and he really wasn't in the mood to party anymore. He had been really looking forward to this when Bucky had needed cheering up but now Bucky was being shipped out again, for a lot longer this time and with the 107th.

"Good thing I took care of that," he waved to the dates, Connie and Bonnie, he'd lined up earlier. He hoped it could cheer Steve up and if he got a girlfriend he would be less worried about him.

"Hey, Bucky!" Connie waved as she spotted them.

"What did you tell her about me?" Steve hissed as they approached.

"Only the good stuff," Bucky swore, clapping Steve's shoulder gently, before waving to the girls. Steve smiled at Bonnie who smiled awkwardly. He offered his arm and she took it, falling into step with Bucky and Connie. They walked towards the pavilion as the announcer came on.

"Welcome to the Modern Marvels Pavilion and the World of Tomorrow. A greater world. A better world."

"Oh, my God! It's starting!" Connie pulled Bucky along and he laughed.

"Ladies and gentlemen, Mr. Howard Stark!" Mandy, the announcer called, and Howard walked onto the stage, kissing the announcer on the cheek.

"Ladies and gentlemen, what if I told you that in just a few short years, your automobile won't even have to touch the ground at all," he indicated the car where the female helpers took the wheels off the car on stage. "Yes. Thanks, Mandy. With Stark robotic reversion technology, you'll be able to do just that." He turned on the switch of his machine and the car started to hover off the ground.

"Holy cow," Bucky whistled.

The robots making the car hover suddenly malfunctioned and the car fell back on stage. "I did say a few years, didn't I?" Howard asked, and everyone laughed.

Steve slipped away, and no one noticed until Bucky turned to speak with him. "Hey, Steve, what do you say we treat these girls…"

Steve watched as a young woman and man left the recruitment centre, laughing and smiling. "Come on, soldier," she tugged her man along.

"Come on. You're kind of missing the point of a double date. We're taking the girls dancing," Bucky said as he joined him.

"You go ahead. I'll catch up with you."

"You're really gonna do this again?"

"Well, it's a fair. I'm gonna try my luck," Steve mustered a smile.

"As who? Steve from Ohio? They'll catch you. Or worse, they'll actually take you," Bucky snapped, didn't he see that he would never survive the war?

"Look, I know you don't think I can do this."

"This isn't a back alley, Steve. It's war!"

"I know it's a war. You don't have to tell me," Steve snapped back.

"Why are you so keen to fight? There are so many important jobs," Bucky pushed.

"What am I gonna do? Collect scrap metal…" Steve demanded angrily.

"Yes!"

"…in my little red wagon," Steve snorted.

"Why not?"

"I'm not gonna sit in a factory, Bucky."

"I don't…"

"Bucky, come on! There are men laying down their lives. I got no right to do any less than them. That's what you don't understand. This isn't about me."

"Right. Cause you got nothing to prove."

"Hey, Sarge! Are we going dancing?" Connie yelled, and Bucky sighed, running a hand angrily through his hair.

"Yes, we are," he called back before looking at Steve, feeling sad, tired and with a sinking feeling that he might never see him again. "Don't do anything stupid until I get back."

Steve grinned weakly, "How can I? You're taking all the stupid with you."

Bucky took a mock swipe at Steve's hair. "You're a punk." He forced himself to turn and walk away but then he turned back and hugged Steve.

"Jerk. Be careful," Steve choked out and Bucky stepped back, straightening his uniform before walking towards the girls. "Don't win the war till I get there!"

Bucky turned and saluted before grinning at the girls. "Come on girls. They're playing our song."

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Steve sat in a medical examination room when a nurse walked in and whispered something inaudible to the Doctor.

"Wait here."

"Is there a problem?"

"Just wait here," the doctor ordered before leaving.

Steve looked at a sign warning against lying on your enlistment form and started to get ready to leave, worried he'd been caught. An Enlistment Office MP walked in the room and Steve looked up at him worriedly. He was so caught.

Dr. Abraham Erskine entered the room as the Enlistment Office MP quietly left. "So, you want to go overseas. Kill some Nazis."

Steve blinked and did his belt up, "Excuse me?"

"Dr. Abraham Erskine, he walked over, offering his hand and Steve shook it, "I represent the Strategic Scientific Reserve."

"Steve Rogers." Dr. Erskine started looking through Steve's file. "Where are you from?" Steve asked curiously.

"Queens. 73rd Street and Utopia Parkway. Before that, Germany. This troubles you?"

Steve shook his head, "No."

"Where are you from, Mr. Rogers? Mmm? Is it New Haven? Or Paramus? Five exams in five different cities."

"That might not be the right file," Steve hedged nervously.

"No, it's not the exams I'm interested in. It's the five tries. But you didn't answer my question. Do you want to kill Nazis?"

"Is this a test?" he finished getting dressed.

"Yes," he answered, amused by young Steven's question.

"I don't wanna kill anyone. I don't like bullies. I don't care where they're from," he admitted.

Abraham studied him before smiling and nodding. "Well, there are already so many big men fighting this war. Maybe what we need now is the little guy, huh? I can offer you a chance." He led Steve out of the examination room and over to the desk. "Only a chance," he warned.

Steve took a deep breath, there had to be some sort of catch to this but… "I'll take it."

Abraham smiled, he had bravery. "Good. So where is the little guy from, actually?"

"Brooklyn."

Dr. Erskine stamped Steve's form and handed him back his file. "Congratulations, soldier." He walked away, job done.

Steve opened up the file and saw that he'd been stamped as accepted. He stared in shock before slowly smiling, he had a chance, he would prove himself. He would join Bucky in Europe and do his part to stop this horrible war.

,,,,,,,,,,,,

His world had changed a lot since his ninth birthday, but at least the headaches had stopped. He still couldn't fully control his ability to hear thoughts, but he got better every day. The war coming to America had changed things, his Father was always away working, and his Mother was busy with various women's groups collecting donations for soldiers, helping widows, those sorts of things. Charles was left alone most of the time, except for when at school. He just hoped the war ended soon and life could go back to normal. Maybe he should skip a few grades like one of his teachers had suggested, would that make him more useful?

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Steve looked around the apartment he'd shared with Bucky since shortly after his Mom had died. It looked sad and empty, cold. He'd ended the lease, he couldn't afford the rent when not living there. Thankfully Bucky's Mom had agreed to store the belongings they weren't taking off to war. He'd sent a letter to Bucky to let him know not to write to the apartment anymore but to send them through the SSR, like he had been told to. He wasn't sure what he had signed up for, but he would do his best.

 _TBC….._


	9. Chapter 9

_Disclaimer: Not mine_

 _I have a new story up, my first Transformers attempt, please let me know what you think._

 **Chapter 9**

Frigga opened her eyes and smiled at her weaving, it had been centuries since anything had been revealed to her but now she could be content. Despite Loki's broken heart she knew he would find love again one day, although she hadn't seen exactly when. Thor too would find love around the same time, which would help with Odin's rule that Thor must marry first. She had not seen much of the women involved other than one blaring fact, they were both of Midgard. This would require a lot of work to prepare for.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Steve felt very small and out of place as he walked through the camp to the ten where he'd be living for the next several weeks. He quickly stowed his gear and then went to the mess for lunch before joining the others in line. He stared in shock as the most beautiful dame he'd ever seen walked up, dressed in uniform.

"Recruits, attention! Gentlemen, I'm Agent Carter. I supervise all operations for this division."

Another recruit, Gilmore Hodge, sneered at her, "What's with the accent, Queen Victoria? Thought I was signing up for the U.S. Army."

"What's your name, soldier?" She asked, hands behind her back.

"Gilmore Hodge, your Majesty," a few of the men chuckled.

"Step forward, Hodge," she ordered, and he stepped forward. "Put your right foot forward."

"Mmm… We gonna wrassle? Cause I got a few moves I know you'll like," he leered, and she moved, punching him in the face, hard, right as Colonel Phillips was driving up. Much to his embarrassment Hodge hit the ground, clutching his face in pain.

"Agent Carter," the Colonel called as he walked over.

"Colonel Phillips."

"I see you're breaking in the candidates. That's good!" he looked at Hodge, "Get your ass up out of that dirt and stand in that line at attention till somebody comes tells you what to do."

Hodge scrambled up and back into line. "Yes, sir."

Phillips looked at the recruits in line, blinking and shaking his head when he saw Steve. "General Patton has said that wars are fought with weapons, but they are won by men. We are going to win this war because we have the best men… And because they're gonna get better. Much better. The Strategic Scientific Reserve is an Allied effort made up of the best minds in the free world. Our goal is to create the best army in history. But every army starts with one man. At the end of this week we will choose that man. He will be the first in a new breed of super-soldiers," Chester could see several possibilities in this group, then again he'd seen some in the last four groups Erskine had rejected. Why did the good Doctor want the shrimp Rogers here? There was no way he would be chosen. He'd seen the kids records, anything and everything that could go wrong with the human body seemed to hit him, Chester felt sorry for him, but he wasn't fit for the army.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Steve sat in the shade, enjoying the day off and spending his time sketching. He was not enjoying basic training at all, it was worse than anything Bucky had told him. Then again Bucky probably hadn't had his whole unit against him.

"You're good at that," a female voice said, and Steve looked up to see Agent Carter.

"Thank you, ma'am."

"Have you considered going professional?" she sat beside him on the log and Steve swallowed nervously.

"Before the war I was taking classes. We used to say that Bucky would write for comics and I would draw them," he smiled slightly.

"Bucky?"

"My best friend, he's in the 107th now, in Europe. We tried to sign up together after Pearl Harbour."

"You're worried about him?"

Steve put the pen down and nodded. "We've always done everything together since we were kids. Now he's on his own over there."

"So, you wanted to join up to watch his back?" Peggy asked, curious. She'd read his file but didn't understand why he kept trying, there were other ways to help the war effort.

"It's not just that," Steve admitted quietly, leaning back to soak up the sun. he hadn't just sat and talked to a woman like this before, most of the time they ignored him. Then there was the added complication that she outranked him, but she was relaxed which meant he could be relaxed too. "I don't like bullies. The Nazis are nothing but bullies and if they aren't stopped a lot more people will die," he tried to explain the way he saw things and she nodded.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"Faster, ladies! Come on. My grandmother has more life in her, God rest her soul. Move it!" Peggy yelled at the group as they struggled to keep going with their push-ups. She kept an eye on Steve, it was painful to watch him fight to keep up with the others.

Chester watched as he walked through the camp with Erskine. "You're not really thinking about picking Rogers, are you?"

"I am more than just thinking about it. He is the clear choice," Abraham answered firmly.

"When you brought a ninety pounds asthmatic onto my army base, I let it slide. I thought, what the hell? Maybe he'll be useful to you, like a gerbil. I never thought you'd pick him," Phillips shook his head. "You stick a needle in that kids arm and it's gonna go right through him," he warned, watching Steve struggling whilst training with the other new recruits.

"Come on, girls," Peggy called as the group moved to jumping jacks.

"Look at that. He's making me cry," he pointed at where Steve looked like he was going to drop.

"I am looking for qualities beyond the physical," Abraham gave him the same answer he always did when asked what he was looking for. He had seen what the wrong person undergoing the procedure would produce, he would not make another Red Skull.

"Do you know how long it took to set up this project?"

"Yes, I know," he remained patient, Philips was a military man after all, they awalys wanted the biggest and best.

"All the grovelling I had to do in front of Senator What's-His-Name's committees?"

"Brandt. Yes, I know. I am well aware of your efforts."

"Then throw me a bone. Hodge passed every test we gave him. He's big, he's fast, he obeys orders. He's a soldier," Phillips pressed.

Abraham snorted, shaking his head, "He's a bully."

"You don't win wars with niceness, doctor," he warned, grabbing a hand grenade from the back of a nearby truck. "You win war with guts." He threw the grenade at where the new recruits were training. "Grenade!"

All the soldiers moved away quickly, scattering, trying to get to safety, but Steve jumped on top of it covering it with his body. "Get away! Get back!" he yelled, curling up and waiting to die, praying his body would be enough to absorb the explosion and save the others. After a minute he opened his eyes to find he was still alive.

"It was a dummy grenade. All clear. Back in formation," an officer yelled, and everyone slowly got up, wary.

Steve looked at the Doctor and colonel in confusion, "Is this a test?"

Erskine smirked slightly as he looked at Phillips as if to confirm his point about choosing Steve.

"He's still skinny," he grumbled, despite how impressed he was by Roger's selfless act. The kid would have been blown to pieces if that had been real and yet he hadn't even hesitated. He walked away, pondering the issue. Maybe there was more to Rogers than he was seeing.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Loki gripped his knives, keeping his body lose as he faced his opponent, one he had never bested. He grinned and received a grin in return and then they clashed, blades flashing. They clashed again and again until finally Loki was on the ground, disarmed and at her mercy. "Yield," he called, and his Mother stepped back.

"Very good my son, you continue to improve," she praised as she stepped back to give him room to get back to his feet.

"Thank you, Mother," he smiled and collected his blades, accepting the goblet of water. He wiped down with a damp cloth before donning his tunic and moving to sit on the edge of the balcony.

"And how is Midgard?" She asked as she emerged from her dressing room, back in a gown fit for a Queen rather than her training gear.

"In turmoil, more and more lands are being dragged into this conflict and…there is something…a waking power. I fear they may have disturbed a lost artefact that has been hidden on their planet," he admitted, and she frowned.

"That is not good," she agreed in concern. There were many relics that had been lost and could be on Midgard…and some that had been purposely hidden away there such as the Tesseract. They humans could not have discovered it wherever Odin had hidden it, could they? "Keep a close watch Loki, there are many dangers hidden on that realm."

"Of course, Mother."

"No, go get ready for the banquet," she smiled and shooed him out the door to Loki's grumbling.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Steve lay on his bed, staring up at the ceiling of the barracks, still not sure this was all real. Tomorrow he would be leaving to undergo the procedure and he could admit, if only to himself, that he was scared. Dr Erskine said the formula intensified what was already inside, good became better, bad became worse. He really wished he could have had some of that schnapps, maybe it would have helped him sleep.

He was afraid of what was going to happen, not that it might hurt, but if it went wrong. But this was his one chance to really give to the war effort, to join Bucky and the others on the front and do his bit.

He spent all night thinking, unable to relax enough to sleep and when morning came he showered and dressed in his uniform, making sure everything was perfect before leaving the barracks for the last time. He walked to the waiting car and found Agent Carter waiting inside. She smiled in greeting as he slid in. "Good morning ma'am," he greeted.

"Good morning. Nervous?" she asked, and Steve managed a smile.

"Of course not, what's there to be nervous about?" the car started, heading back to New York and to his childhood neighbourhood.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"Good morning," Abraham greeted, shaking Steve's hand as a phot was taken. "Please, not now," he chided, and the photographer walked away. "Are you ready? He asked, seeing Steve looking at the pod and Steve nodded. "Good. Take off your shirt, your tie and your hat," he ordered, and Steve hesitated but began disrobing.

"Senator Brandt, glad you could make it," Colonel Philips greeted in the observation room.

"Why exactly am I in Brooklyn?"

"We needed access to the city's power grid. Of course, if you'd given me the generators I requisitioned…"

"A lot of people are asking for funds, Colonel. Oh, this is…"

"Fred Clemson, State Department," he introduced himself, shaking Phillips' hand. "If this project of yours comes through, we'd like to see it used for something other than headlines."

Brandt looked down and grimaced when he saw Steve. "Jesus. Somebody get that kid a sandwich."

Steve climbed into the pod and lay down, trying to keep his breathing even, last thing he needed right now was an asthma attack.

"Comfortable?"

"It's a little big," he gave a shaky smile. "You save me any of that schnapps?"

"Not as much as I should have," he admitted with a wince. "Sorry. Next time. Mr. Stark how are your levels?" he looked over at Howard Stark who was looking over the control panels.

"Levels at 100%."

"Good," Abraham nodded, patting Steve's arm as his aides moved to strap Steve in.

"We may dim half the lights in Brooklyn, but we are ready as we'll ever be."

"Agent Carter? Don't you think you would be more comfortable in the booth?" Abraham asked her as she stood, watching.

"Oh, yes. Of course. Sorry," she smiled and then turned to go to the observation room with the others.

"Good." He took a microphone and tapped it. "Do you hear me? is this on? Ladies and gentlemen, today we take not another step towards annihilation, but the first step on the path to peace. We begin with a series of micro injections into the subjects' major muscle groups. The serum infusion will cause immediate cellular change. And then to stimulate growth, the subject will be saturated with Vita-Rays."

A large needle was pressed into the vein of his arm and Steve grimaced but then relaxed. "That wasn't so bad."

"That was penicillin," Abraham told him and then looked up. "Serum infusion beginning in five, four, three, two, one," he counted down, everyone watching as the serum was injected into Steve. "Now, Mr. Stark."

Stark lowered a leaver, the pod moved upright and enclosed Steve inside.

Abraham knocked on the capsule that Steve was locked inside for the procedure to change him. "Steven, can you hear me?"

"It's probably too late to go to the bathroom, right?" Steve yelled back nervously.

Abraham chuckled and turned to Howard. "We will proceed."

Howard began turning the wheel, "That's ten percent. Twenty percent. Thirty. That's 40 %."

"Vital signs are normal," another doctor reported.

"That's 50 %. Sixty. Seventy."

Steve began screaming in pain as he was receiving the vita rays, loud enough to be heard through the capsule. Hearing him Abraham rushed back to the capsule. "Steven!"

Peggy ran out of the observation room, grabbing the rail and looking down. "Shut it down!" she yelled.

"Steven!" He knocked on the pod.

"Shut it down!" Peggy yelled again.

"Kill the reactor, Mr. Stark! Turn it off! Kill it! Kill the reactor!" Erskine ordered.

"No! Don't! I can do this!" Steve yelled, sounding very strained.

The group exchanged looks but Stark went back to turning the wheel. "Eighty. Ninety. That's 100 %." He backed off as everything overloaded until the reactor closed itself down.

"Mr. Stark?" Abraham called, and Stark moved to open the pod. "Steven. Steven," he called, worried for the boy but slowly a blonde head lifted, and blue eyes blinked open. They quickly undid the straps and Steve stumbled out, being steadied by the doctors.

"The son of a bitch did it," Phillip's muttered in shock as he took in Roger's altered physique. Everyone poured from the observation room, no one noticing Clemson leaving a small, metal object like a cigarette case behind.

"I did it," Steve gasped out and Abraham smiled.

"I think we did it," he agreed.

"We actually did it," Howard laughed as Peggy approached them.

"How do you feel?" she asked, reaching out to touch his chest and Steve shivered, swallowing hard.

"Taller," he choked out.

"You look taller," she answered and then pulled her hand away, realising what she was doing to someone she barely knew.

"How do you like Brooklyn now, Senator?" Phillip's asked as they got a good look at Steve.

The Senator grinned, "I can think of some folks in Berlin who are about to get very nervous. Congratulations, Doctor." He shook hands with Erskine.

"Thank you, sir," Abraham said and then they were all ducking as the observation room exploded, no one seeing as Clemson grabbed the sole remaining vial of serum.

Abraham stood and looked to see it missing. "Stop him!" he looked at the man as he raised a gun and knew, this was it. He didn't mind, he would be with his family again. The gun went off and he felt himself falling, it didn't hurt as much as he thought it would. The lab was a mass of confusion, but Peggy took off after the shooter even as Steve knelt beside Abraham who was gasping for breath. He lifted his hand and pointed at Steve's chest twice before his arm fell back down and his eyes closed for the last time.

Steve stared down at the doctor, shocked by what had happened. He'd believed in him, just like Bucky, and now he was dead. He should have covered him as soon as the explosion went off, he was the obvious target for getting the serum to work. His head snapped up and then he was up and running, he had a killer to catch.

 _TBC…_


	10. Chapter 10

_Disclaimer: Not mine_

 _I don't think I'll ever finish unpacking!_

 **Chapter 10**

Steve never mentioned in his letters to Bucky just what he was doing for the war effort, let his friend assume he was in a factory or something, it was less embarrassing than what he was actually doing. He'd been turned into a performing monkey all to sell war bonds for Senator Brandt. He may have been promoted to Captain, but the rank had no real meaning. He had wanted to be out there, really helping people, instead he was up on stage punching fake Hitler's. He was finally getting to see more of the country which was the only good point, and there was talk of taking the Captain America tour international.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Bucky read Steve's latest letter and frowned, his friend was hiding something and that worried him but there was nothing he could do on the other side of the world. He wasn't telling Steve everything either though, he didn't want to worry him. Things here were a lot worse than his first, short, deployment. It felt like the rain never stopped which meant they lived in a sea of mud. People got sick a lot too thanks to the weather and lack of rations. And there were rumours of strange new weapons being deployed, ones where only a glancing hit was needed to kill, leaving no body behind. He didn't know if he believed them or not, but the talk was spreading.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Loki stood in the background, watching as the men talked. He had taken his Mother's warning to heart and was watching events very closely. Something had changed, he just wasn't sure what. Humanity was advancing faster than any of the other Realms had but then they had less time in which to do things than any other race. They lived such short lives that they seemed to want to cram as much as possible into those few years. The problem was that some of the war time advances being seen were too far. There were rumours of weapons far beyond anything else on Midgard being used by the Germans. Something had to be behind this, he just was not sure who or what was doing it.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Odin leant back, staring into space, Thor was everything he had hoped for in a child and heir. Unlike his half-sister, Thor was eager to follow in his footsteps as a benevolent ruler. He did not regret his actions in uniting the Realms, or locking Hela away although she would have been useful during the war with Jotunheim. She had been too independent, too willing to use violence when peace was possible, too powerful…and Loki reminded him much of her, despite the lack of blood relation.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Steve shouldered his pack and boarded the plane, nervous. He'd never been in one before and now he was flying to a war zone to cheer up the troops. Why his show would cheer them up he had no idea, it was designed to sell war bonds and he seriously doubted tired soldiers would be buying any. He strapped in as he was shown and closed his eyes as the engines powered up and then the plane began to taxi down the runway and he gripped the edge of his seat. He did not like this at all. And then his ears popped, and his stomach dropped as the ground fell away. He wished he could take a train to Europe or even a boat like Bucky and the other troops, but it would take too long.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Steve was awed by London, even with all of the bomb damage, the city just felt old and full of history. He would love to have time to just wander with his sketchbook and capture the city with pencil or maybe charcoal. The whole show troop was being put up in one of the nicer remaining hotels for a few nights before leaving for mainland Europe and eventually Italy. Hearing the people reminded him of Agent Carter and he wondered where she was, how she was doing. Was she still working with the Colonel?

The boat over to Europe was rough and several of the girls were sea sick but they eventually landed and went to work, getting mixed reactions from the various camps until they finally ended up in Italy.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Peggy stared at Steve as they sat in the back of the Stark's plane. This was crazy, one man versus an army, Steve was going to die. And yet…looking at him, seeing his determination to save his friend…she could almost believe he could do it, if anyone could. Such loyalty was a very rare thing to see. She shook her thoughts off and pulled out the map, leaning across to ensure he could see it. "The Hydra camp is in Krausberg, tucked between these two mountain ranges. It's a factory of some kind," she explained.

"We should be able to drop you right on the doorstep," Howard called, enjoying himself immensely, despite or maybe because of, the danger.

"Just get me as close as you can," Steve yelled back and then looked ta Howard and then Peggy, frowning. "You know, you two are gonna be in a lot of trouble."

"And you won't?" Peggy demanded, one eyebrow arched, and Steve grinned boyishly.

"Where I'm goin', if anybody yells at me I can just shoot 'em."

"They will undoubtedly shoot back," she answered, fighting down a smile.

"Well, let's hope it's good for somethin'," he knocked on the stage shield.

"Agent Carter, if we're not in too much of a hurry I thought we could stop off in Lucerne for a late-night fondue," Howard offered as Steve began strapping a parachute on.

Peggy looked awkwardly at Steve, wondering what he would think of Howard's offer. She liked Steve, even after not seeing him for months. He was…genuine. "Stark is the best civilian pilot I've ever seen. He's mad enough to brave this airspace, we're lucky to have him."

"So are you two…? Do you…? Fondue?" Steve asked, awkward and unsure, he'd thought maybe she liked him but it looked like he was wrong.

"This is your transponder. Activate it when you're ready and the signal will lead us straight to you," she handed the silver coloured device over and Steve looked at it before tucking it into his jacket.

"Are you sure this thing works?"

"It's been tested more than you, pal," Howard shot back before having to focus solely on flying as their plane came under attack. Steve moved towards the door of the plane and opened it, getting ready to jump.

"Get back here! We're taking you all the way in," she yelled, he would be torn to shreds by enemy fire before he ever reached the ground if he jumped now!

"As soon as I'm free, you turn this thing around and get the hell outta here!" he snapped back.

"You can't give me orders!"

"The hell I can't! I'm a Captain!" he turned to look at her, memorising her, before he threw himself from the plane. He'd never jumped before, but it seemed easy, jump, wait a while and then open the parachute. His landing was probably harder than recommended but his altered body handled it easily. He ditched the parachute and moved off in case anyone came looking for him. He checked his compass and then began to run through the forest, finding the road after maybe an hour. He then crouched to wait for a vehicle to pass. When a convey appeared he grinned and waited before leaping into the last truck only to find it full of Hydra soldiers and he smirked at them. "Hi guys," he grabbed the nearest and threw him from the truck before the rest attacked. Once they were all down he settled in for the ride. Eventually the truck reversed into a loading dock of some sort and Steve slipped away.

He crept through the massive buildings, taking in the various equipment and parts, they were obviously building something here. It explained the taking of so many prisoners, they needed the labour. he came to a table with some kind of cartridge that shone blue, so he picked one up and hid it in his jacket. He took out guards as needed until he came to the prison area. He took out the guards and grabbed their keys, moving to let the men out.

"Who are you supposed to be?" Dum Dum Dugan demanded.

"I'm… Captain America."

"I beg your pardon?" James Montgomery Falsworth asked in confusion.

"What, are we taking everybody?" Dugan demanded as he spotted one of those Steve was freeing.

Jim Morita took out his dog tags. "I'm from Fresno, Ace."

"Is there anybody else? I'm looking for a Sergeant James Barnes," Steve said, looking around for his friend.

"There's an isolation ward in the factory but no one's ever come back from it," Falsworth offered.

"All right. The tree line is norhtwest, 80 yards past the gate. Get out fast and give 'em hell. I'll meet you guys in the clearing with anybody else I find."

"Wait! You know what you're doin'?" Gabe Jones demanded, and Steve grinned, pulling his gun and settling his shield into place.

"Yeah. I've knocked out Adolf Hitler over two hundred times," he told them before running off. He. Made his way through the deserted corridors, confused, where was everybody? He entered another hallway and saw a small man coming out of a room with a briefcase. He hesitated, and the man saw him, running off. Steve hesitated but then decided he wasn't a threat and moved to check out the room he'd been in.

"Sergeant. 32557…" the mumble was barely audible even with his enhanced hearing, but he'd know that voice anywhere. He ran to find Bucky strapped to some sort of table, looking pale and sickly.

"Bucky? Oh, my God," he ripped the straps off his friend, terrified to see him like that.

"Is that…" Bucky struggled to focus.

"It's me. It's Steve," he soothed, putting his hand against Bucky's cheek, trying to get him to focus.

"Steve?" Bucky mumbled, blinking dazedly.

"Come on," he slipped under Bucky's arm and lifted him.

"Steve."

"I thought you were dead," Steve admitted as he got Bucky moving.

"I thought you were smaller," Bucky felt so confused. It was hard to concentrate, everything hurt but it sounded like Steve. Was he real? Whatever they'd given him had him seeing all sorts of weird things. But he wanted this to be Steve.

"Come on," Steve urged, hoping that moving would help flush whatever Bucky was on out of his system quicker.

"What happened to you?"

"I joined the Army," Steve grinned as Bucky began taking some of his own weight, seeming a bit more coherent.

"Did it hurt?" This was Steve? He was here? How?

"A little."

"Is it permanent?" he steadied himself against the wall, taking in this new Stevie.

"So far."

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Bucky sat huddled in front of the fire, glad for the coat someone had given him. He was so cold, and he still ached fiercely. He felt someone sit beside him and leant into the furnace of heat their body offered.

"You okay Buck?"

He looked at the body to find it was Steve. "Cold," he admitted.

Steve frowned and pulled a blanket around Bucky, sitting close to share body heat. "What did they do to you?"

Bucky shrugged, "Don't know. Needles, questions… I don't think I would have lasted much longer," he admitted. "Guess I owe you one this time."

"Nah, I just owe you one less."

"You're really Steve," Bucky whispered, and Steve grabbed one of the cans they'd pilfered from the base, opening it to give to Bucky.

"It's me Bucky, you're out and safe now. We'll be back in camp tomorrow and the medics can take a look," Steve promised, clasping his shoulder.

Bucky nodded, right. He was safe now even if he didn't feel it. He rubbed his arms, trying to ease the ache. What had been in those needles?

 _TBC…_


	11. Chapter 11

_Disclaimer: Don't own_

 _Sorry for the wait_

 **Chapter 11**

Bucky sat on the cot, hands gripping the metal edges as the medics moved around him. If it wasn't for the fact they were in a tent it would be too much like being in that lab with the creepy little man. The other cots held his fellow captives who needed treatment, some of them were ill, others injured. All had been worked too hard since their capture. He heard movement at the entrance but ignored it until footsteps stopped next to his cot, finally looking up to find Steve standing there. Steve smiled at him and then sat beside him on the cot and Bucky shifted closer to the heat he radiated.

"Feeling any better?" Steve asked softly and Bucky shrugged.

"I talked to Colonel Phillips; they're shipping us all back to London. Some of the men need more than they can do for them here and you all need time off the front."

"Sounds good," Bucky agreed. Part of him wanted to say no, that he was fine to get back out there immediately but he'd never get medical clearance and he knew it.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Steve was just relieved that Bucky was mentally present. His need to affirm Steve was real had been concerning…then again Bucky would never have expected to see him in Europe and physically he had changed a lot. He was worried about what they may have been doing to Bucky in the isolation ward, but the medics didn't seem overly concerned so he had to be okay. "Get some sleep, we leave in the morning," he stood and nudged Bucky down onto the cot, not letting his worry show that Bucky didn't argue.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Being back in London, aware from the front, helped all of the former prisoners immensely. Steve was thrown into meeting after meeting to go over what he had seen and any intelligence he had managed to gather, which happened to include a map of Hydra bases. Every ex-prisoner is given thorough examinations and time off to recuperate while Steve and the brass talk, they are also debriefed on everything they had been made to work on, anything they may have overheard.

"The fourth one was in Poland, here, not far from the Baltic..." Steve explained as he marked down on the map where he remembered seeing bases on the wall map. He'd always had a good memory and it had gotten ever better since the serum. "And the last was outside of Strasbourg, say thirty, forty miles west of the Maginot line," he paused, glancing up almost shyly. "I only go a quick look," he admitted.

"Nobody's perfect," Peggy smiled at him as an aid picked up the map and carried it across the room. Steve and Peggy turned as Howard Stark approached, a blue Hydra cartridge in his hand.

Hey, aren't you supposed to be picking up a medal right about now?" Howard smirked. He was coming to like Steve; he'd heard Abraham speak of him a few times, but he had been buried in the work necessary to get the experiments equipment up and running so hadn't paid a lot of attention. His opinion of the boy had gone up when he had refused to give his friend up for dead and then jumped out of his plane miles from anywhere.

"I'm off the publicity circuit," Steve answered with a shrug and Howard chuckled.

Phillips walked towards the group from across the room. "Rogers, you just embarrassed a senior senator in front of a dozen reporters and ten members of Parliament," he growled before holding out his hand to reveal a medal. "You should get a medal just for that. You figure out what this is, yet?" he asked Howard.

"If you believe Rogers, it's apparently the most powerful explosive known to man."

"If?" Steve arched an eyebrow.

"Well, either you're wrong or Schmidt's damn near rewritten the laws of physics," he grumbled before moving towards his lab. "And I'm rather fond of the laws of physics..."

Phillips moved toward the room-sized map table. "These are all of Hydra's factories," he glanced up at Steve for confirmation.

"The ones we know about. But Sgt Barnes said Hydra shipped all the bombs to another facility. And that...wasn't on the map," Steve admitted, barely remembering to call Bucky by his rank. He was still trying to get used to rank and who saluted who, he hadn't had to know a lot of it on the entertainment route.

"Agent Carter, coordinate with MI6. I want every Allied eyeball looking for that main Hydra base," Phillips told her, and she nodded.

"What about us?" She asked and he smirked.

"We're going to light a fire under Johann Schmidt's ass," he glanced at Steve. "What do you say, Rogers? It's your map. Think you can wipe Hydra off it?"

Steve stared in shock, finally he was being given the responsibility he'd wanted, the chance to do his bit. "I'm going to need a team."

"We've already started lining up the best men-"

"If you don't mind, sir...so Have I," Steve grinned, and Phillips blinked before nodding and leaving.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Howard watched Steve walk away, dejected, and he felt bad. Poor kid. He hadn't meant to make him insecure….well, maybe a little, with his offer of fondue. He should have realised that a poor kid from Brooklyn wouldn't have a clue what that meant. Young Steve really had no clue when it came to women, then again, why would he? He'd snuck a look at his file, seen the mess his body had been before the serum, hell, he'd seen him go into the machine and he looked like a breeze could blow him away. He'd have to find a way to make it up to him.

He definitely hadn't expected Peggy to shoot at the boy, shield or no shield. Figured he'd be taken with the prototype. It would need some work before he sent it out into the field…a nice paint job…to match the uniform, yeah, he could do that.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Loki picked up a newspaper with a smile for the vendor and more than the paper actually cost before walking down the street, glancing at the headlines. 'Captain America saves two hundred men from German torture,' it read and below was a grainy photo of a man in an odd uniform leaving a group of bedraggled men. Well…wasn't that interesting. He glanced through the paper before disposing of it as he walked the streets, the sun beginning to set. He liked coming to London in the evening because it was when he could really help. When an air raid siren sounded he would go to the shelters, giving food and blankets, and ensuring the shelter made it through the night. Sometimes he ran into the young Princess, sometimes he worked alone. She was aware he was more than a normal man, but she had never pushed for answers or stared at him in fear or suspicion, she simply accepted his help in protecting her people. She would make a wonderful Queen one day.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Bucky crouched beside the fire with the rest of the 'Howling Commandos' as they had been dubbed. In the snow, he could pretend the shovers were from the cold and not the battle. He'd been up high, snipers position, watching Steve's back as he led the others towards the base. He kind of hated how easy it felt to pull the trigger, kill from a distance. He did it to keep his team, his friends, safe. None of them knew he'd thrown up after the first time. It was silly, he'd been in the war for a while so why was he having trouble now? Had his captivity thrown him that much? But it wasn't just that…he'd noticed things since being rescued. Like he was hungry more, his reflexes sharper, more aware of his surroundings…he didn't know what was happening, but he kept his mouth shut. If he said anything they might take him off duty and then who would watch Steve's back?

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Loki stood, cloaked, at the back of the full room, eyes scanning every person within. Surprised, but happily so, to see several women working alongside the men, one of them right with the leaders. It was nice to that women were beginning to be treated as equals on Midgard. While there were still roles on Asgard, there was more allowance for a woman to step out of that role, such as with the Lady Sif. A new group entered, and Loki straightened, so this was the famous Captain America….he was younger than Loki had expected, something…gentle about him. There was also something…different about him when compared to the other mortals in the room…though the dark haired man at his side carried some of the same feeling. This was very interesting. He had become aware that some humans were different to others, perhaps these two were more like that? But that idea did not seem to be quite correct. He left the room, he needed to return home and speak with Mother.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Steve tried to work his way further out of the train, seeing Bucky clinging desperately to a half torn away hand rail...it wouldn't hold much longer. He made sure he had a good hold himself before leaning as far as he good. "Bucky! Grab my hand!" He yelled over the wind; the cold didn't help. Bucky reached for him, their fingertips brushing, and Steve tried to get just that little bit closer. "Come on!" for a second, their fingers connected, and he felt a flash of triumph and then with a horrific screech the rail broke free. "NO!" he screamed, lunging, but he couldn't reach him. In a second Bucky was gone, out of sight and Steve just hung from the ruined side of the train, half tempted to let go and follow him but then he snarled and pulled himself back inside, grabbing his shield as he ran through the compartments only to find Zola already in custody. It was so tempting to shoot the man, especially as he realised this was the man he had seen so many months ago leaving the lab where Bucky had been restrained but he forced himself to remain still, he would complete the mission.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"Rogers?" the Colonel looked up as Steve entered his office.

"I want to go back."

"Back where son?" he frowned in confusion.

"To…to recover Bucky's body," he forced out.

Phillips sighed; he should have been expecting this. The kid had already gone AWOL over Barnes once. "Steve…"

"I know…I know it would be a retrieval, not like last time. No one could survive a fall like that, especially when the speed of the train is added in. But he has a Mother and Sister back home, they deserve more than a medal and flag."

"I've seen the map with the location you said he fell from, the terrain…the odds of finding anything after a week, between enemy soldiers and wild animals…I can't risk the men to search," he hated telling him that. He knew the two were close, he'd overheard the talk, Barnes was the only reason Steve had reached adulthood. He'd saved him from bullies and illness alike. It had to be killing Steve that he hadn't been able to return the favour again. "Look…we're gearing up to hit the main base. We bring it down, we get Schmidt, and you can take the team after him. I'll sign off on it myself."

Steve nodded. "Thank you Sir." And then he left, and Phillips sat back, looking down at the letter to Barnes' family that he had finally gotten around to starting, putting it aside for now. He would wait for Steve's team to return before sending it, hoping they could ship his body home at the same time. The only good thing about where he was, the cold would preserve his body for transport.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Steve stared around the plane in a daze, it was done, Red Skull was gone, the cube thing was gone…he shook his head and got up, heading for the pilots seat. He wasn't a pilot, but he couldn't let this thing reach America. He sat down and tried the controls, only to find most of them unresponsive. He took a deep breath and grabbed the radio. "Agent Carter, come in..."

,,,,,,,,

Peggy ran in and shoved Morita out of the radio seat, grabbing the mic. "Steve, is that you? Are you okay?" she demanded, relieved to hear his voice, he'd won, he had to have to be on the radio.

" _I'm fine,"_ the signal wasn't great, but his words were clear enough.

She ignored the noise of the men rounding up the surviving Hydra soldiers and Phillips coming to the door. "Where's Schmidt?"

" _Schmidt's dead."_

"What about the plane?"

,,,,,,,,,,,,

"That's a little bit harder to explain," Steve admitted, staring at the map where New York was circled. He took out his compass and opened it, laying it on the control panel so he could see her photo. His heart was breaking. He'd lost his best friend, his brother, and now he was going to lose her too.

" _Give me your coordinates. I'll find a landing site-"_

"There isn't going to be a landing," he cut her off, unwilling to give them both false hope. "Schmidt's locked the navigation system. And there's more than enough power to reach the East Coast."

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Peggy paled; she didn't want to understand what he was saying. It couldn't end like this. She waved Colonel Phillips down. "I'll get Howard on the line. He'll know what to do."

" _I'm sitting on a hundred tons of explosives. Hotwiring this thing's not an option,"_ he denied. _"I've got to put her in the water."_

Peggy spread her fingers on the control panel in front of her, her knuckles white. "But you said you couldn't steer it."

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Steve scanned the control panel. He spotted a thick cable running from the ignition to the engines. "I can't. But I think I can crash it." He took a deep breath and then yanked the cable out. Blue sparks flared and then all the lights died, the engines sputtered before stopping as the plane went silent.

" _Steve, don't do this. We've got time. We can figure this out."_

He looked at the navigation chart, he hated hearing the pleading in her voice. "I already did. Right now, I'm in the middle of nowhere. If I wait any longer, a lot of people are going to get hurt. Peggy, this is my choice," he whispered, he would not let more people die. And maybe this was the easy way out, to not have to live with the hole in his life that Bucky's death had created. Philips would still send a team for his body; they'd just have to make another stop…if the plane didn't sink too fast.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Peggy and Phillips looked at each other, slowly accepting what was happening. He squeezed her shoulder in silent support before going to make sure she wouldn't be interrupted even as she struggled not to cry, a few silent tears slipping free.

"We'll send out rescue ships. We'll find you," she swore. She would make sure they brought him home.

" _I don't think there's going to be much left to find,"_ he admitted, and she hated hearing the acceptance in his voice, the tiredness.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Steve wished he could believe he would survive for a rescue ship to find him but surely not even the serum would keep him alive in these condition. He stared out at the view even as he leant on the stick with his full weight. It took a few seconds but then the nose began to dip, and the plane picked up speed. "Peggy?" was it wrong to not want to die alone? To make her listen?

" _I'm here,"_ she whispered.

"I'm going to need a raincheck on that dance," he tried not to choke on the words, not looking at the quickly approaching ice.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Peggy wiped at her eyes. "All right. A week Saturday. The Stork Club," she told him firmly, playing along for his sake.

" _Okay. You got it."_

"8:00 on the dot. If you're three minutes late I'm leaving, do you understand?"

" _I still don't know how to dance,"_ he admitted, and she choked on a laugh, closing her eyes.

"I'll show you. I'll show you everything. Just be there," she pleaded, hand over her mouth to smother sobs.

" _Maybe the band could play something slow, I'd hate to step on your-"_ the radio hissed before falling silent.

"Steve?" she called shakily. "Steve?"

Gentle hands pulled the radio from her hands as she stared out of the hanger at the sky beyond. Phillips pulled her up and led her out of the room. Erskine had been right to pick Rogers, he wished he could tell both men that, but he would never have the chance. He would keep his word; the Commandos would go for Bucky and he knew Howard would take ships after Steve. They would find them and bring them home.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Loki froze as he felt an explosion of power. That…that was unlike anything he had ever felt before, how many others could have sensed it? It was coming from Midgard! But as quickly as it had come it was gone and he moved quickly to his Mother's chambers, seeing the worry in her eyes as she met him at the door. Something had been found and activated that should have remained hidden. What would that mean for Midgard?

 _TBC…_


	12. Chapter 12

_Disclaimer: Not mine_

 **Chapter 12**

Galaxies away from Earth, in the darkness of space, activity picked up as a figure upon a throne lifted his head and smiled as he sensed the power surge. Finally.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Charles walked into the kitchen to see his Mother at the fridge and he frowned. "Mother. What are you... I thought you were a burglar."

"I didn't mean to scare you, darling.," she smiled, and his suspicions firmed. "I was just getting a snack. Go back to bed," she told him, but he just stared, torn over what to do. "What's the matter? Go on, back to bed. I'll make you a hot chocolate."

"Who are you? And what have you done with my mother?" he demanded as he began lowering his mental shields. "My mother has never set foot in this kitchen in her life. And she certainly never made me a hot chocolate. Unless you count ordering the maid to do it," he explained firmly as his gift was loosed on the intruder who blinked and then his Mother's form melted away to reveal a young girl with blue skin and yellow eyes.

"You're not scared of me?" she asked timidly, and he smiled.

"I always believed I couldn't be the only one in the world. The only person who was different," he breathed before offering his hand. "And here you are. Charles Xavier."

She hesitated but then took his hand, "Raven."

"You're hungry and alone. Take whatever you want. We've got lots of food. You don't have to steal," he offered gently before an idea struck and he grinned. "In fact, you never have to steal again."

She stared at him with wides eyes, not sure what to believe but he let her eat her fill and then led her to a bedroom.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

James pulled himself up, looking out through the opening as the camp descended into chaos. He listened closely hearing the sound of massive engines…bombers. He watched in surprise as a young Japanese soldier began breaking locks, releasing the prisoners within the wooden buildings, waving at them to run.

He wished he'd stayed in Europe, but he had been reassigned to the Pacific. He wondered how Rogers and his group were doing in tracking down Hydra. The kid was wet behind the ears, but he had the kind of presence and leadership skills that would take him a long way if he stayed alive long enough. the idea of what was basically a science created being like them was scary but if anyone was going to be enhanced, Steve Rogers had been a good choice.

He dropped to the bottom of his 'cell' as the soldier approached and then he heard the chains and locks falling off. "Get out of here! Go! Go!" was yelled in heavily accented English and he looked up at the soldier, he was really young, poor kid.

"That was a B-29, Bub. That's only a warning of what's coming," he warned, he was safer where he was.

" _Yashida! What the hell are you doing? Come over here quickly!"_

"You're better off down here," he called, and the soldier hesitated before leaving.

Yashida turned and started walking over to the three officers who were getting ready to kill themselves using their swords, Yashida knelt beside them and watched the other three killed themselves, then he watched in horror as Nagasaki was bombed and consumed by a massive fireball. He readied his sword; it was his duty but just as he was about to do it the sword was grabbed.

"Run! Now!" James Howlett grabbed him and shoved him towards the pit that had served as his cell. They jumped into the well as the fire from the bomb overtook the POW camp. "Stay down!" As the fire swept into the well, Logan grabbed a metal door and covered Yashida with it.

When the fire faded, Yashida looked up to see James burnt to a crisp and watched in horror and a little fascination as he healed before his eyes, feeling scared Yashida rose and tried to get out.

"No, wait! No, no! Wait!" he held Yashida down, looking up at the sky, feeling something burning at his skin. "It's not safe."

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

He fought weakly against the restraints, mind screaming to fight, to escape but there was so much pain! The stump where his arm should be hurt more than anything he'd ever felt. He would come, Steve would come for him, he just had to hold on. Steve would always come for him just like he would come for Steve if he was in trouble. He didn't know what they were doing to him, worse than anything Zola had done last time.

"Good morning soldier," a voice greeted. "I brought something we thought you should see."

He forced his eyes open, glaring at the man who chuckled but held a newspaper where he could see it. He looked at the date, that wasn't possible, was it? It was hard to concentrate but he was fairly sure of the date around his last mission…it couldn't have been six months….could it? And then his eyes wandered down and his heart froze. No! No, no, no. "No, no, no," his head was rolling on the cold table as he denied what he read, it was a trick! Who here would bother getting an American paper delivered.

"I am afraid it is very true. You…friend…was lost after he killed the Red Skull; he crashed the plan into the artic. The government is simply admitting the truth. Not even a super soldier could survive in those temperatures this long. Captain America, Steve Rogers, is dead. No one is coming to save you Soldier.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Howard studied the chart, the government had abandoned the search, listed Steve as killed in action, but he didn't believe it. After everything the kid had gone through, had done, there was no way he would leave him for dead without a body. Even if he was dead, he deserved a heroes burial, Peggy deserved the closure. The war was finally over, and his attention should be on the rebuilding, on his company and instead he was in the artic. They had already recovered the Tesseract and without it there were no more readings to follow. If the plane had broken up it could be scattered over a considerable distance due to the currents.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"Agent Carter," Howard smirked but it was tired, and she saw that.

"Mr Stark," she greeted with a return smile, glancing around the penthouse apartment.

"Drink?" he offered, and she shook her head as he waved her to a seat. "How have you been?"

"Alright, though it's not Agent anymore," she admitted, and he could hear the bitterness in her voice.

"Let me guess, Hydra is done, the war is over so all the women should scurry back home to keep house?" he asked, and she nodded. "I've seen you and the others in action Ms Carter, being a woman has never held you back." He poured himself a drink and lounged by the window. "How would you like a job?"

"Doing what? I am not going to be your secretary," she warned, and he laughed.

"Never! No, this is no desk job. I am setting funds aside for a new project and I want you to be part of it. I've reached out to the Commandos and Phillips as well, as many from the old SSR as I think are trustworthy."

"To do what?" she asked warily, and he smiled.

"To keep looking for Steve, and to ensure we really did get all of Hydra," he moved to lounge in the chair opposite her.

"You think we missed some?" one elegant brow went up and he shrugged.

"Maybe we did, but their little motto has me wonder. Did we cut off and burn all of the heads?" he asked, and she nodded, she'd had the same worry.

"We'd have no authority to act," she warned, and he smirked.

"Handled, President Truman is a fan of Captain America and the Commandos," it had taken a few conversations, but they had ironed things out, giving the group the authority of a government agency. "He even named the group, though it's a mouthful: The Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement and Logistics Division." He pushed a few files over and she looked them over.

"What about Sergeant Barnes? No search was ever made for his body, despite Phillips promising Steve we would look," she told him, and he grimaced.

"I'll try to arrange a search but that's not an easy area to get access too. The war may be over, but the Soviets are not friends."

"Thank you," she smiled slightly, and he shrugged.

"No soldier should be left to rot so far from home," he murmured. He'd seen the connection between Steve and his best friend, they had truly been brothers and he hoped he could find a way to bring them both home.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Loki was happy to see the war over, but the devastation left behind…the humans would recover and rebuild, they always did. He envied them their resilience and drive, something the other realms mostly lacked. He had gone to the area where the power spike had been but had found nothing. Working with Mother they had confirmed it had been the Tesseract and he feared that was where the rumoured Hydra weapons had come from. Who had it now? An Infinity Stone in the hands of mortals cold be very dangerous indeed. And now all the Realms had been alerted, even if they did not realise exactly where they power surge had come from.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Peggy watched as the men were taken into custody, glancing at the object they had been trying to sneak away. Some sort of…obelisk. "These assets are now under the protection of The Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement and Logistics Division. They'll be relocated and hidden out of sight, indefinitely. As will you." She informed the man in charge coldly. Howard had been right about them having missed some of Hydra.

"Cut off one head, two more shall grow in its place."

"Then I guess we'll keep cutting them off," she snapped as the Commandos and the men Stark had hired began rounding up crates and survivors.

"Looks like this was a storage depot," Dugan offered, and she nodded.

"We'll need to be careful moving this, who knows what else is here. I'll tell Howard to prepare the warehouse for now."

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Chester Phillips looked around the bunker hidden beneath the very camp where he had trained Rogers and the other applicants. As a base, it was dreary, but it made a good place for storage and the banks of 'computers' Stark was experimenting with. Peggy was elsewhere at the moment, overseeing the creation of a base hidden somewhere in the wilderness near the Canadian border. It was to remain top secret, even he didn't know where it was, only Peggy, Stark and the people building it did, then again the builders didn't know what they were building.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Peggy smiled and clapped as Howard kissed his bride. The church was packed with well-wishers, business acquaintances, members of government and anyone who could get a seat. It was the society wedding of the decade for America. Howard cleaned up nicely in an expensive suit, but Maria stole the show.

Her dress had a full skirt, with several layers and scalloped Chantilly lace panels. It was embellished with an accordion pleated hem in front, lace and aurora borealis sequin details throughout. The chiffon train in back bustled in three points with the help of a couple of hook and eyes. The bodice was a nude illusion one with a sweetheart neckline and piped Basque waistline. There were decorative buttons down the centre back. Her veil featured a beaded pearl crown from which petals of fine tulle fell. She also wore matching creamy pearl beaded satin slippers. The fashion magazines had been speculating for months over what she would wear. She looked utterly beautiful.

She liked Maria; she had the common sense Howard sometimes lacked. She was kind and patient, she had to be to put up with Howard. Even after five years, it still hurt to see a wedding and to think of Steve. They had never had the chance due to the war. There had been a handful of quick kisses and the promises to dance and that was all. Maybe one day it would stop hurting and she could move on.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Loki stood in a smart suite in Westminster Abbey, watching as Elizabeth walked down the aisle, dressed in an intricately embroidered satin gown, a long cloak hanging from her shoulders. She looked every bit the part of a Queen and he was proud of her.

The Archbishop stood before her to administer the Coronation Oath. "Madam, is your Majesty willing to take the Oath?"

"I am willing," she answered firmly.

"Will you solemnly promise and swear to govern the Peoples of the United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland, Canada, Australia, New Zealand, the Union of South Africa, Pakistan, and Ceylon, and of your Possessions and the other Territories to any of them belonging or pertaining, according to their respective laws and customs?"

"I solemnly promise so to do."

"Will you to your power cause Law and Justice, in Mercy, to be executed in all your judgements?"

"I will."

"Will you to the utmost of your power maintain the Laws of God and the true profession of the Gospel? Will you to the utmost of your power maintain in the United Kingdom the Protestant Reformed Religion established by law? Will you maintain and preserve inviolably the settlement of the Church of England, and the doctrine, worship, discipline, and government thereof, as by law established in England? And will you preserve unto the Bishops and Clergy of England, and to the Churches there committed to their charge, all such rights and privileges, as by law do or shall appertain to them or any of them?"

It was interesting to listen to the oaths she was making; some were similar to those sworn in the other Realms, others were quite different.

"I will," she swore. She proceeded to the altar where she stated, "The things which I have here promised, I will perform, and keep. So help me God", before kissing the Bible and putting the royal sign-manual to the oath as the Bible was returned to the Dean of Westminster.

The Moderator of the General Assembly of the Church of Scotland, James Pitt-Watson, took the Bible and presented it to the Queen again, saying, "Our gracious Queen: to keep your Majesty ever mindful of the law and the Gospel of God as the Rule for the whole life and government of Christian Princes, we present you with this Book, the most valuable thing that this world affords. Here is Wisdom; This is the royal Law; These are the lively Oracles of God."

Elizabeth returned the book to Pitt-Watson, who placed it back with the Dean of Westminster.

He watched as she was handed the sword of state, smirking as he pondered what the people would think if they knew their new Queen was quite handy with such a weapon, as was her husband. Other royal objects were given to her and he felt sorry for her being weighed down by them, even if she was seated. "God save the queen!" he called out with everyone else in the Abbey three times at the exact moment St Edward's Crown touched the monarch's head, a small thread of his magic weaving around her, for protection, health and fertility. The princes and peers gathered then put on their coronets and a 21-gun salute was fired from the Tower of London.

He grinned as she looked out at the people and spotted him in the audience, a tiny smile flitting across her lips at his presence. He did not visit as much since the war ended, other duties and interests calling him away, but he always came to see her family when he did.

 _TBC…_


End file.
